


Primal Instincts

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Jealous Elias, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam Towers, Power Bottom Adam, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Elias, a shy, awkward but proud unmated Alpha has just recently left his home behind in Ork to move to a sleepy town outside London. Adam Towers is a sassy, bossy and ambitious young tabloid journalist - and a very reluctant Omega. When he hears tales of a man with bull DNA, he wants to be the first to interview him. The sparks that fly when they meet may herald their destinies, but is it more than just biology that draws them together?





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel had got a girlfriend. That mayor's daughter, Ellen. A redhead with poor taste in men, clearly for having chosen the inferior brother over him. He never really had any attraction to her though, he knew he could do far better. Still, it was obvious from how emphatically Gabriel insisted he move out, that she must still harbor an attraction to him.

At the end of the day, he loved his lillebror, and he felt he'd become too restricted in Ork anyway. Not much to see or do, few in the way of romantic prospects either. Franz often teased him mercilessly that he'd be the only Alpha in all of Denmark still without a mate at his age. So with tears in his eyes and his chest puffed out in stubborn pride, he set off, leaving them all behind and setting a course for England.

As he looked at himself in the mirror of his comfortable new cottage, he scoffed to himself. Franz, Gabriel, all of them simply saw what a superior man bull he was and were jealous and bitter they could not look more like him. He was the handsome, charming one with the gift of gab and a well possessed temperament. Well, he might work on that last one a bit, still, he knew he stood a far greater chance of finding an Omega here than cooped up in that big old house on an isolated island.

He found himself in the town of Rye in East Sussex, just an hour and a half outside London, near the coast. It was quaint and a bit medieval, a mix of cobblestone streets and Tudor houses, but he liked it better than London. The city proper had left him feeling utterly overwhelmed and out of his element. He thought he might ease into it, and finding a location larger than his home town yet still a bit rural made him deal with the anxiety of being away from home and out on his own for the first time a bit better.

 ***

Adam loved London, the action, the stories, the women - and the men - it was everything a budding Omegan journalist could hope for. It helped that he was good looking and charismatic of course, and he was always on the hunt for a new story. When he heard about the man-bull Alpha named Elias from a friend of his, he jumped on the chance to be the very first to get an exclusive interview. Getting his contact information was a bit tricky, but he did, as well as his address. First he'd need to set up an interview, see if he was receptive.

Picking up his phone as he sat in his posh flat, Adam dialed the number he’d been given, a drink in one hand, and waited to see if he’d answer.

***

The sound of a ringing phone startled Elias. He'd been making Frikadeller and pan fried potatoes, and it was all done, so he left everything on low heat and went to fetch the phone.

" _Hallo,”_ he greeted, forgetting for a moment he was now in England. It was simply how he always answered the phone.

 _“Yes, hello there, Mister Dittman. I’m Adam Towers, I… pardon. Are you busy at the moment, Elias? May I call you that?”_ Adam asked, his tone likely giving way to the fact that he was Omegan, even if he was a particularly fiery one, but he was charming and his English accent only helped that fact.

Elias stood up straight, his posture stiffening. The person sounded very refined and posh. He wondered what he wanted.

 _“This is me, jeg hedder...er I mean, I’m Elias. Why? Why are you calling?”_ He began to pace a little anxiously across his living room floor.

Adam smirked to himself, just as he'd thought, another gruff Alpha, though this one sounded a bit different. The Omega toyed with the scarf around his neck, one leg crossed over the other and licked his lips.

 _"I heard about you and simply want to a chance to speak with you, do an interview, and tell London your story. May I do that, Elias? Or do you have other things to do that are more important than that?"_ Adam chuffed.

Elias snorted through his nostrils, a little offended at the implication that he had nothing to do. _“That’s quite rude to say. I’m v-v-v-very busy as a matter of fact,”_ he stammered a little, flustered. _“I must check my appointment book,”_ he added, clearing his throat and pretending to busily look through a book. Stepping quickly to the kitchen table, he located a phone book and ruffled the pages for effect. _“Ho-ho-ho. Hmm. Very busy…”_

Adam chuckled to himself, and cleared his throat. _“Right. Well then. If you’re not interested in fame and fortune, I’ll not bother you again, Mister Dittman. I merely thought you might want to get your story out, but if I was wrong…”_

"V _ente! Undskyld mig! I...I mean, stop, I will...I will find time to speak to you,”_ he blurted out all in a rush, his cheeks burning. _“When do you want to speak? What’s your name again?”_ Elias almost stamped his foot in protest at the man’s dismissal. No one so easily would dismiss Elias Dittman.

Too easy, Adam thought, smirking to himself as he paused for a moment, sipping his drink. _“If you’re sure,”_ he said, emphasizing the last word and then opened his agenda. _“I have time in the morning, say around noon? I am in London so it will take me a bit to get to you, unless you’d rather meet in the city?_ ”

 " _Nej, nej. You may come here. I don’t go into London very often.”_  He gave him his address and directions, pausing as he did to give the man time to jot everything down. _“And your name again, sir?_ ” he asked again finally.

 " _Ah, forgive me, it’s Adam Towers,”_ Adam said, already having the address but the directions were helpful. _“I’ll see you tomorrow at noon, Mister Dittman. Thank you._ ”

 " _Tak,”_ the Alpha responded before hanging up the phone. He immediately thought of calling Gabriel to brag that a fancy journalist wanted to interview him, but then he thought better of it. He’d undoubtedly try and interfere, or worse show up and try to steal his glory. No, he’d handle this himself. He imagined himself on the newspaper and then realized this could be his chance to find an Omega. He’d need to carefully choose his clothes and groom himself just so to make a good impression. He grinned in satisfaction as he carried on, the fantasies about his impending fame growing more and more bombastic by the minute.

 ***

The next day Adam dressed in black slacks, a black turtleneck and a green scarf. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning to admire his backside and then his hair. Fabulous, he thought to himself, and didn’t bother with scent blockers. Most working Omegas were ashamed of their secondary sex, but not Adam. No, he used it to his advantage. Once he was ready, he grabbed the leather satchel that housed his tape recorder, journal, and a little folder of the information he had on Elias already. This would be a piece of bloody cake.

It sure took long enough to get out there though, and the smell of the cow manure in the air as he’d driven down the road had been nauseating. “This had better damned well be worth my time,” he said to one of his colleagues on the phone and when they started to say something else, he simply hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat. “Useless peasant,” he murmured to himself, and checked his reflection in the mirror before turning the car off the car and getting out. Strutting up to the door, he knocked, hands in his pockets as the wind blew through his curls.

Elias had taken an incredible amount of time himself getting ready; showering, choosing his best suit - the cream colored one, of course, which had been a hit at the nursing home, even if his brothers did take all the ladies - and finally attempting to arrange his hair acceptably. He posed this way and that in front of his mirror, finally settling upon what he thought was a mildly aloof smirk. Smoothing down his mustache, he jumped when he heard the knock on the door. He waited a moment, not wanting to appear too eager, and opened the door.

“Hej, Mr. Towers?” The words left his mouth a minute before his brain registered the actually very good-looking person in front of him. A light breeze carried his intensely Omegan scent and Elias blinked incredulously, standing in the doorway like a statue.

“That’s what it says on my driver’s license, Mister Dittman,” Adam smiled, and offered his hand to Elias, his hip cocked a little to the side. He likewise smelled the strong scent of Alpha - much more than usual - and swallowed a little. “May I...come in?” he asked, raising a brow as smirked a little at the man. “Or are we going to have the interview here in the doorway?”

Elias blushed like mad and stepped aside, furrowing his brow and waving Adam inside. “That’s absurd. Why would I do an interview outside,” he muttered to himself. “Well, follow me,” he said, walking to the living room. It wasn’t a big place, only a few paces from the front door to a small sitting room with a loveseat and two gingham wingback chairs. “I have the kettle made. Tea?” he asked, trying to be subtle about how strong Adam’s scent was hitting him. Strange for an Omega to not even attempt to conceal their pheromones.

“Every good Brit likes tea,” Adam said with a charming smile, sauntering in behind Elias. He looked around at the decor, making notes of it in case he wanted to comment about it in his article. Really, he was used to doing pieces on murders and things like that, something so… biological was usually something he wouldn’t do. Either way, Elias interested him, so that was in his favor. “You are pretty blunt aren’t you? I can tell. I am too. It’s a compliment coming from me, trust me there.”

The kettle made a high pitched whistle as the water boiled, and Elias shut off the gas, pouring the water into two mugs with tea bags inside. The kitchen was just off the living room, nothing more than a few steps away, and he came round the corner with the steaming cups, setting them on the coffee table. “Blunt? I don’t know what you mean by this. Is that an insult? Because I believe you to be very rude, and for someone wishing to interview me, you ought to be nicer,” Elias said somewhat defensively, his lip almost trembling with sadness. People always made fun at his expense. He eyed Adam suspiciously, taking a seat and picking up his tea.

“As I stated, it was a compliment. You say what’s on your mind and that’s a rarity,” Adam said, not affected by the words from Elias, even if his Omegan nature was pawing at him to submit and show his docile nature in the presence of such a powerful Alpha. “People who are polite are usually being fake. I think it's better to be oneself, wouldn’t you agree, Mister Dittman?” he asked, fluttering his lashes at the man-bull to try to bring him back to a place of contentment. He couldn’t have him throwing him out before the interview began. Leaning forward, he lifted his ass off of the love seat to grasp his teacup, and he pursed ruby lips to blow on it.

It worked. Elias felt the heat rise up his neck and over his tawny cheekbones. “Well, I may have been hasty. I do prefer people to be honest and upfront.” His gaze wandered down, as he tried to nonchalantly memorize the shapely curve of his back and rear end, over to his lips. Strange, he was very masculine and yet, beautiful, graceful. And he smelled so, so good. Never was he happier to not have all his brothers here.

Adam sat back, and smiled again, taking a sip of his tea before setting it back down. He then pulled out his recorder and placed it on the arm of the chair, having it close for when they began. “Good, so why don’t you come sit down here then, Elias. Mind if I call you that? You can call me Adam, if you’d like,” he said, his words accented and rich, yet still soft. Truthfully, he felt himself affected by the Alpha, and he had to clench his cheeks from the drop of slick that threatened to leak out.

Elias moved cautiously to sit beside Adam. Next to him, as close as this, it was hard to deny the magnetism the brunet possessed. The soft wayward curls and bright blue eyes were more than alluring. He felt sucked in. Intoxicated. He rubbed a hand over his face and cleared his throat. Amber eyes shifted over to the handsome young man again as he surveyed him cautiously. “I don’t mind, since that is my name, Adam, thank you,” he said, slightly stiff but attempting to relax.

“Yes, that it is, Elias,” Adam grinned, and canted his head towards the big Dane. He licked his lips and showed him the recorder. Clearly, he was affected by the Alpha, but at least he hadn’t let his slick out. “I’m going to begin recording you now, if that’s alright?”

The Dane sat up a little at that, pulling his shoulders back and straightening his posture proudly. The recorder was a reminder that he must be very important and fascinating for a man like Adam to wish to interview. “It’s alright, yes. What would you like to know?” he asked.

“Let’s skip your childhood and go straight into when you found out you’re part bull. What’s that like?” Adam asked, crossing leg over the other, the recorder started.

Elias tried to focus himself, which was a little difficult with the comely Omega right there like that, and he screwed his eyes shut tight as he attempted to remember. It wasn’t that long ago, after all. “It was shocking. I didn’t think it was possible at first. Our father was...he was a very bad man. But a very smart man, and stubborn. We had a bull, a breeding bull, that was so virile he supplied sperm to over forty-three thousand heifers all over Denmark. Issac. I later found out that bull was my real father. My human father used his...his sperm in my mother.” Elias’ eyes opened and had grown a little red around the edges, partially from being closed but partially because it was emotional for him, even now. “He was doing experiments. My mother died giving birth to me.” Elias looked down at his hands a little.

Adam hadn’t expected that. Bloody hell, what a life this poor Alpha had. He stopped the recording and reached out his hand to pat Elias’ hands. The Omega wasn’t exceptional at comforting people admittedly. He never cared enough to try to, but this one was pulling on his heart strings and yes he did have a heart. “There, there,” he said, the words coming out but the tone wasn’t quite as warm as he’d hoped it would be. “Look, you had a bad deal, but at least you know, right?  It was hard also because his nature was pressing him to soothe the Alpha, to offer his neck and his scent. He may not be the best at consoling but his biology was screaming at him to let it take over.

The touch of Adam’s hand sent electricity coursing through his entire body. He sniffled loudly, wiping his mustache and trying to compose himself, but not daring to move the arm Adam touched. He might touch him again, well, he hoped. “Well, it was for the best. My brothers are all hybrids of other animals. Owl, dog, hen, mouse. I’m the bull. The best one, the handsomest, the most popular, of course.” Elias said, never one to dwell on any tragic element to his story. “I’ve done very well for myself. I was always very successful with romantic things, you know.” he added, rather needlessly yet for emphasis nonetheless.

Adam was glad that the emotional display was over. He took a breath, the recorder on as Elias had told all of that. “Right, okay. So tell me, why _is_ a handsome, unique Alpha like yourself still unmated? I’m sure you’ve had many Omegas wanting to be courted by you,” he said, raising a brow as he smiled, charmingly. He could tell that Elias was likely putting on about some of what he said, but he understood lying, especially being a journalist after all. It was his job to lie, so he could spot it.

Elias scoffed a little. “Many have, but I am very choosey. None I found to my liking. Rudeness is not attractive, and then my brothers would often get in the way as well. One of them would bring home a lady, she’d be taken with me, obsessed really, and try to come between my brothers and I. I won’t be taken for a fool, you know.” he smoothed the fabric of his pants down and sat back just slightly, crossing his legs to try and look comfortable, though it was all very awkward. “So the answer is, I have not found a worthy Omega yet, I suppose.”

Adam shut off the recorder again and sipped his tea, looking at Elias over the rim of it as he scented him from where he sat. “Off the record…” he began, licking his lips as he turned towards him. “Have you ever just fucked an Omega? For sport? For fun? No strings?” he heard himself asking, a mix of biology and his flirtatious nature. “I bet you have a rather….  _sizable_ appetite don’t you, man-bull?”

A hot blush crept it’s way up the Dane’s neck, right up to his dirty blonde, messy curls. He opened one button on his cream colored suit and finally dared to look at Adam, to meet his gaze. What he saw there was entirely unexpected. Was he teasing him? Elias never knew any Omegas to be this forward. The way his eyes looked, licking his lips, he knew the young man was flirting. It was obvious to anyone. He felt himself swell in his dress pants and wondered if he’d need to excuse himself. “I...I...for sport?” he asked with a confused expression. “And yes, I’m very virile if that is what you’re asking,” he added, licking his full bottom lip nervously. This attractive, brazen Omega made him just plain nervous. Aroused, but nervous.

“A lot of Alphas use Omegas,” Adam explained and then leaned close, too close really. “For sex, for their pleasure. To plunge their knot deep inside and then leave them once they are done.” He knew he was being bad, naughty even, but he hardly denied himself much, and there was just something about this Alpha. That and the Omega was a power bottom, mostly. “Ah but I’m being forward aren’t I? But how can I not be, next to such a fucking virile, deliciously scented Alpha like you... “ he said, coyly, removing his scarf which made his scent that much thicker.

When that scarf came off, the man’s scent hit Elias hard, and his mouth fell open. Adam’s words were lewd, suggestive, and he was pushing down on the thick line of his cock that now was fully visible snaking down his pant leg. His fist curved around it, and he tried to be discreet but it was fairly hopeless. “You’re...you want to have sex with me?” he said, and the words nearly came out as a squeak. His eyes grew darker as he tried to gauge what Adam’s motivations were, but his reason was rapidly leaving him under the assault of pheromones, his attractiveness and words.

Adam clucked his tongue once on the roof of his mouth, inwardly making a choice. _To hell with it_ , he thought and then climbed on Elias’ lap, leaning in to scent his neck with a purr. He damn well hated purring but it was what it was; he wasn't ashamed in the least bit. The Omega felt slick beginning to trickle between his cheeks and he grasped Elias’ face. “Does this answer your question, _Alpha?”_ he said, snarkily but then he kissed him, plunging his tongue into his mouth. He knew he was equally wanted, he could smell the arousal on the man-bull and besides, who _wouldn’t_ want him? Adam Towers was a marvelous fuck.

That was all it took to bring out the Alpha in Elias. He was still awkward, but decidedly more assured knowing now that Adam did want him like this. Elias gripped the back of Adam's head, marveling briefly how soft his long curls were, and kissed him back hard. A sloppy, fervent kiss, Elias was not as experienced as he declared himself to be, but what he lacked there he made up in stamina and appetite. “Ohmph, mphff,” he moaned through gasping, urgent kisses. The scent of the Omega surrounded him, and he jerked him hips up to rut against him, clothes and all.   

“Take me to bed,” Adam demanded, his cocklet hard and his hole starting to gape, wet and hot. He wrapped his limbs around Elias and dipped his tongue back inside his mouth, fingers pressing into strong back muscles. He was very ready to be fucked - he’d never been done by a man bull before, so this would be a delightful addition to the list of people he’d let bed him. “Come on then, let’s get back there before I change my mind. No arguing or complaining about my rudeness either, Alpha. I want you to fuck me now.”

Elias was overwhelmed, but fortunately his biology began to take over. Scooting to the edge of the couch, he wrapped two big, strong hands around Adam’s backside and picked him up, his muscular thighs and back allowing him to do so with ease. He sniffed and licked over Adam’s neck, the desire to take this Omega now raging like a wildfire through his body. “Jeg vil ha dig, Jeg vil ha din krop,” he murmured, his voice and accent deep now, and he carried Adam down the hall to his bedroom, licking and biting into his mouth heatedly.

“I have no bloody idea what that meant but don’t stop,” Adam commanded, over Elias’ lips before nipped back at them and sucked on his tongue. When Elias put him down, he removed his clothing piece by piece, but with some haste, and then laid on his side on the bed with his hand holding his head up. With a coy, arched brow, he crooked a finger as curls scattered in his beautiful eyes. “Come here, you sexy beast. Fuck me.”

Elias yanked down his cream-colored slacks, nearly toppling over and he fought to get everything off, his underwear caught up on the enormous, veiny shaft that swung pendulously between his furry thighs. He pulled off his suit coat and shirt last, tossing them aside and he stood at the edge of the bed, naked, his thick, olive cock jutting out proudly. Remembering what Adam had asked, he looked in his hypnotic stormy eyes and climbed on his bed, over the top of the gorgeous young man. “It means...it means I want you, I want your body. I want to have you,” he answered, running his hand down the front of Adam’s smooth, lithe torso.

“Oh my god you are _massive_ ,” Adam gasped, his eyes wide as he looked at Elias’ cock. Slick flooded the bed then and he felt a whimpering whine come from his lips as he lifted his legs and presented his hole to the Alpha. He mentally cursed himself for being such a ponce, but again, he didn’t dwell on it too long. “I want you too,” he whispered, roughly and pulled Elias all the down on him before he took his hand and grasped that huge bull cock. Positing it at his sopping wet hole, he looked into those warm, fiery eyes. “Come on, fuck me now, Alpha.”

Elias’ balls nearly vibrated with arousal, and he did as this very bossy little Omega asked, impaling him with his cock. The flattery and Adam's sincere expression of awe at him only gave him more confidence, and he bracketed a hand on either side of his head as he thrust inside. The sweet slick covered him, the scent surrounding him and driving him out of his mind. “You f-f-f-feel....you feel so good,” he growled, mouth descending on his neck to lick at it lustfully as he began fucking him.

“You… Ah, fuck!” Adam moaned, digging his nails into Elias’ biceps. He felt impossibly full, and it did hurt a bit but oh god, it felt wonderful too. A bloody revelation honestly. “Don’t bite me,” he finally managed in warning when he felt him on his neck but he canted his hips up to take more of him in his ass to show he was more than pleased and he didn’t mind the licking there. “Like that, yeah, Harder. My god you’re amazing at this.”

Soft, warm, wet, tight, smells like heaven...those were the only thoughts Elias could manage. He grunted and growled more, animalistic moans, pumping in and out in a staccato rhythm, kissing every bit of Adam he could messily. He was a bit clumsy and eager, but he just wanted more and more and more of _this_. “Oh, helvede, I’ve never felt anything like this,” he groaned loudly, sweat gathering on his forehead and making his curls stick to his skin.

“Are you…” Adam began and then lolled his head back against the pillow, losing himself in the feeling, in the Alpha’s pungent and delicious scent. Was Elias a virgin? he wondered again but before he could ask, his mouth was covered and the Omega had never felt anything so… _intimate._ Fuck. “It’s good. You’re doing really fucking well,” he heard himself say in praise, which wasn’t like him.

Elias couldn’t register the question. He couldn’t even focus on anything, being pulled endlessly in the Omega’s body beneath him. Without warning, His hips stuttered powerfully and he came, his knot immediately thickening. “Fuck, oh helvede, oh fuck, no I...fuck…” he cried out, odd little whimpering mixed with deep grunts. He was mortified, and he hid his face in Adam’s neck, feeling it heat up and knowing he’d come too soon. He did his best to keep moving for the Omega’s pleasure, but he couldn’t do much.

Adam let out a loud cry of pain when Elias moved, the knot tugging on his delicate rim. “Christ! Hold still,” the Omega said, his breath hitching. The pain went away and he was able to once more enjoy the feeling of the knot inside of him. He hadn’t come at all, which was a fucking shame, but he might need to fuck him again later anyway. Or not. He didn’t know. “There, there, look, it’s alright. You’re a virgin aren’t you? Or… you were,” he said and without even meaning to, was carding through the Alpha’s curls, nuzzling him to soothe his distress. _Goddamn it._ “Don’t lie either. Tell me the truth.”

Warm, wet tears of shame leaked from Elias’ eyes, and he sniffled and kept his face in the crook of Adam’s neck, the scent of the omega somehow soothing him in spite of himself. “I..I...Uhhh...no.. I just….” he began to protest, but he knew he was caught. “I’ve had many lovers, just not…” he continued to hem and haw until finally he confessed, lip trembling. “Yes. I’m sorry. Once this goes down you may leave. I’m sorry,” he said in defeat, his face red as a beet, glad Adam couldn’t see him.

Adam sighed and pulled Elias’ face to look at him. “Oh come on then, I’m not leaving because this was your first time. I may be an asshole but i’m not _that_ big of one,” he said chuckling. Fuck, this Alpha was really tugging on his heart strings. He never should’ve done this, but he honestly didn’t regret it. “It’s fine. I mean, I’m sort of honored in a way really,” he purred, and kissed him softly, a little annoying purr slipping past his lips. “Furthermore, you can make me come _other_ ways…”

Elias felt an uncontrollable compulsion to keep this beautiful, odd little omega here with him always, and as soon as Adam showed him that kindness, he decided he needed to do something to get him to stay. He reach around to grasp Adam’s cocklet. It had softened after his “problem”, but he gripped him and slowly stroked. “When my knot goes down, I can use my mouth on you, ja, skat?” he said in a deep voice, a low, Alphan rumble that vibrated.

“God, yes,” Adam moaned, his piercing blue eyes penetrating amber hues as he licked his lips and felt a warmth spread to him. _Seriously, get your shit together, Adam fucking Towers_ , he told himself mentally. What was it about this Alpha, that he barely knew? Well, he’d indulge now, just this once, and then that would be that. Do the article, move on. That was exactly what he’d do. “Kiss me again, Alpha.”

Elias kissed slower now that he’d come, calmed a bit, his tongue exploring the warm cavern of Adam’s mouth, swirling and savoring like he was a delicious treat, which he was in fact, to him. Still sloppy and inexperienced, but taking more time now to truly enjoy him. He suckled Adam’s tongue as he tugged on him, and as his knot softened and slipped out, he moved down the Omega’s body. “I’ll show you what I can do,” he said, the tone more like an overconfident teenager than a full grown man, but he was intent on pleasing the gorgeous brunet.

“Yes, show me,” Adam moaned, as come and slick seeped out of his hole. He watched Elias’ every move, licking his lips as his cocklet hardened once more. It was endearing, as well as sexy, to see the man-bull working down his body with such sincere intention and want. One thing the Omega hadn’t have much of was the aforementioned; the crowd he hung around and fucked was quite elitist, or just plain kinky.

Elias didn’t have much idea of what he was doing, but he was keen and knew he had the stamina to pleasure Adam well into the night if he’d let him. He ran his hands over the thighs parted before him and worked his way to the slick-drenched hole, licking a wide tongue up over the seam and back down to poke into his still-open pucker. The Dane then held Adam's cock in one hand, laving over the ridge before taking him entirely into his mouth. In one single long suck, he pulled him into his warm mouth, swirling like he was eating ice-cream. The taste was more intoxicating than any alcohol he'd ever had, and he moaned as he suckled eagerly.  

Adam fisted the covers, his back arching and heels digging into the bed as he was devoured by the Alpha. He mewled loudly, more fluid gathering between his cheeks, and dripping onto the bed. “Oh, fuck, Elias-!” he finally managed, always loud in bed, he didn’t hide anything like that. “Yes, just like that, it’s perfect. Stick your fingers in me, baby, three at least.”

Elias had never gotten such a reaction before, and he could feel himself thickening again already just at the sounds Adam made, to say nothing of the sweet nectar dripping from his entrance. He positioned his fingers as demanded and pushed them in, gasping around the pink cock in his mouth at the way his fingers were drawn inside. He followed the gasps and moans, applying more or less pressure and moving his hand in and out, relying on his raw Alphan instincts to play the Omega like an instrument. Instinct took over and he was drinking from him, swallowing slick and hallowing his cheeks around him. “Mmmhghhff mmghfhf…”

“Shit-“ Adam moaned, writhing as heat coiled in his belly, threatening to burn him alive. He wanted to be fucked again. God, it was almost as though he was in heat but he wasn’t. He’d heard stories that he’d always considered rubbish, tales that when an Alpha and Omega meet and are true mates, the attraction would very much resemble heat. It could even pull them into a synced cycle. He pushed that thought out of his head and focused on the pleasure instead. “I’m going to come soon, do you want to take it? Drink down my spend, Elias, hm?”

“Helvede, ja, yes, I do,” he answered, though in truth he’d never done such a thing before. He knew what his own come smelled like of course, it was terrible, but he was quite accustomed to it. Everything in his body screamed at him to take Adam’s in his mouth. He tasted of sweet honey and fruit, his scent was heavenly, and the Dane was ravenous wanting more and more. He began sucking harder and faster, four fingers deep now as he moved in and out of him roughly.

Adam panted, ragged breaths coming out in hot bursts as his chest heaved; he slid his fingers into thick curls and held fast as his muscles tightened and he finally let go. He spilled down Elias’ throat, his hole clamping around the fingers there as he cried out, the waves of orgasm more powerful than he’d experienced in a long time. “Elias, oh yes, yes!”

A flood of honeyed, luscious warmth flooded his tongue, and he moaned around the Omega’s flesh, savoring every drop. The feel of Adam’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at it desperately combined with his taste made the Alpha rut into the bed, coming again, a deep growl emanating from him. “Lort, ahhh, Adam,” he groaned, tongue sneaking out to lick up the last of Adam’s come as he pulled off and looked down at the mess between his own legs.

Adam shivered from the pleasure and then pushed Elias back onto his bed, which was no easy feat. He climbed between his legs and began to lick him clean, purring as he rolled a gob of come on his tongue before swallowing it down. The journalist had never been so insatiable for another, and that was saying something; he surely hadn’t expected this to happen - at least, not entirely. “Bloody hell, you taste amazing,” he whispered, a little roughly and then climbed up his body, straddling his hips. Leaning down, he kissed the Dane heatedly, starting to slow as sweat cooled on their bodies.

Rough fingertips played over Adam’s neck, the tender, tempting skin where his mating gland lay. The desire to take him was like a fever inside Elias, and he trembled as he tried to ignore his urges and respect what Adam had asked. “You are the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. Nej..No...no biting…” he whispered raggedly, like saying it out loud would keep him from doing it.

“I have to concur. You taste much better than I imagined,” Adam said, and then kissed him again before Elias could make some offended comment. He suckled his lower lip and then traced it with his tongue, humming. “Delectable. I… did not anticipate this exactly,” he chuckled, and looked at the Alpha. “That’s right, no biting, man-bull Alpha. Besides we have to finish the interview before I go back to the city in an hour or so.” He really didn’t want to go - another shock - but maybe some space, and a good cocktail at home, would set his mind right.

Elias’ eyes flew open, big, wide brown eyes, and his expression turned sad. “An hour? Oh, ok, yes, of course. Unskyld, yes, the, uhm, interview,” he said, sitting up more and moving to get out of bed. “I will answer any questions you have.”

Adam got up and redressed, and lead Elias over to the couch again. He finished the interview in about thirty minutes, finding the Alpha had kept true to his word. The Omega was pleased with what he had for the article. Shutting off the tape recorder, he leaned back against the couch and sighed.

“I’ll call you sometime, yes?” Adam offered, not intending on doing so, even if he wanted to. He couldn’t get caught up. “It was a lovely time and thank you for… well, everything, Elias.”

Elias gaped at him, mouth open. “I would very much like to see you again, Adam,” he answered, after a moment of prolonged eye contact. He’d just lost his virginity. It was a big deal, but he shouldn’t make one of it. Still the Alphan side of him wanted to make him stay. But that was impossible.  

Adam leaned over and kissed Elias, long and slow, holding his face in his hands as his thumbs traced his sharp cheekbones. “I’ll call you, Elias,” he said, and he would have to actually now that he thought of it, to let him know when the article goes to print. “You’re a good man. A good Alpha,” he complimented, his own way of telling him he thought he was too nice for the likes of himself. The curly haired Omega felt a tug but he stood anyway, putting his scarf back on. “Thanks for the tea. I’ll speak with you soon.”

Elias walked him to the door and held it open, unable to conceal the longing in his deep set amber eyes, but at the compliment, he pulled his shoulders back proudly, reminded of what he really was: a good, strong, desirable Alpha. Was he? Was this beautiful young man just shining him on? “You will tell me when you print the interview?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Adam turned around and met those warm eyes and swallowed thickly. “Yes, I will,”  he said and touched Elias’ cheek for a moment. He couldn’t resist then and threw his arms around the Alpha, leaning in to kiss him softly. The Omega felt a stab of longing himself but he’d be damned if he’d be a slave to biology or whatever else wanted to try to control him. “I’ll… I must go now. Farewell, Elias.”

Elias relished in the hug...the weight of his body, the softness, the warmth, his incomparable scent, and he buried his nose in Adam’s loose curls, inhaling deeply as if to memorize him. A small near-whimper came from his chest, and when he felt Adam begin to pull away, he refused to release him, squeezing him harder. Sometimes when he hugged people, he didn’t know when to let go. When he hugged Gabriel, it was like that, and his brother would have to beg him to let go. Elias couldn’t help it; he was emotional and had a fear of abandonment that was almost as crippling as his compulsion to masturbate. “Okay,” he answered, though still wouldn’t release the smaller man from his muscular arms wrapped tightly around him.

“My leaving is… dependent, on you letting go,” Adam grunted, but he found he liked the hug really. He scent marked Elias, not meaning to, as it was an intimate thing and then sighed, patting the Alpha’s back. The Omega squirmed, a whining purr escaping his throat. He couldn’t tell if it was in acceptance or to be let go, a whine of distress. Likely the former instead of the latter. The journalist hoped that once he got away, he could forget all this mushy feelings business and get back to what he knew.

Elias finally relaxed his arms at the sound, and stood back. “Yes yes of course. Goodbye for now, Adam,” he said, swallowing thickly and nodding as he smiled. He couldn’t help if the smile was a bit on the sad side. He didn’t want him to leave even if he knew he had to. Frustrated at himself and his biological urges he shook his head and put on a more convincing smile. “No, go on. Bye now,” he prodded, turning to go inside and shut the door.

Adam laughed a little, masking his own fucked up feelings and then left. On the way home, all he could think about was the peculiar and somewhat sad man-bull. He began playing the recording at once, almost wistfully, on the long drive back to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

  
A week had passed, and Adam had done things as usual. What was different was, he didn’t go to the swanky bar he usually frequented to look for entertainment - sometimes that included but wasn’t limited to, casual sex. No, he hadn’t had any sort of desire to do that. He found himself irritable, perhaps more than usual. Finally, when he found himself making a nest in his room, he realized that his heat was coming. Oh god. Elias, he thought to himself. The Alpha had likely brought on his heat.

It was annoying. He had a soiree to attend, and now he wouldn’t be able to attend. As he sat amidst his posh little nest, the cramps worsened. Adam normally just suffered through heats alone. He couldn’t risk the pregnancy or being bonded by some random Alpha, so he would just lock himself up with his knotting toys and wait it out. At least the article was set to print tomorrow, and he’d called his boss to let him know he’d need to take three days for heat leave.

Hour by hour the symptoms worsened, far more than he’d had since… well, since his very first heat, which was known to be the most intense for any Omega. Slick began to drip from his hole as he sweated and writhed on the bed, mewling out for someone who wasn’t there. He grabbed the largest knotted dildo he had, and began to fuck himself with it. It helped, just a little, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t what he needed. “Elias…” he cried out as he came, his hole trying to seal around it but it just wouldn’t work, so he threw it across the room and picked up his phone.

Adam had news to tell Elias anyway, so this was just business, he told himself. He dialed the Dane’s number and waited, all but panting on the phone.

***

Elias had begun to lose hope Adam would ever call him. He tried not to cry, he really did, but it was no use. He wondered if the omega had just used him for his body and never meant to see him again. Day after day he checked the paper, having no knowledge of when the interview would be printed. He went about his days as normal, a quiet, dull existence in this new place, and he wondered if he should venture into the city again, perhaps to look for Adam. But the morning he’d planned to do just that, he awoke with a fever, and felt sticky and filthy. Lifting his blanket as he tried to get up, he saw that he’d had a large nocturnal emission, made a mess of himself. Groaning, he stumbled into the shower, cleaned up and changed the linens. By the time he was done, the fever had worsened, soaking his undershirt and then it hit him- he was in rut. Was it because he’d lost his virginity recently?

That was when the phone rang, cutting through his worries, frantic thoughts.

Hej? he answered.

The second Adam heard Elias' deep voice, the Omega felt a pain in his belly, a yearning. He took a shaky breath, trying to control his voice, but it was likely no use. "Alp--Elias," he began, wiping the sweat from his brow with a cool cloth. "Please... I... I wanted to let you know that your article will be printed tomorrow."

Adam sounded strange, breathy, weak, needy. Elias’ body responded to the mere sound of his voice, his bull cock thickening and balls aching. He swallowed and tried to compose himself.

“Tak, Adam. Hello...uhh...are you alright?” He asked, his voice hoarse and rough. It was almost like he could smell him through the phone, feel that soft skin again.

“No, I mean yes, yes, of course,” Adam tried to reason and then another wave of need, desire and pain hit him. He couldn’t suppress it then and he found himself mewling out. “Alpha please...oh god please. I need you.”

Elias felt himself throb with need, so much it hurt almost more than he could bear. He simply had to find a way to get to Adam. He had to get to London. “Adam...Adam tell me...helvede...tell me your address and I will come to you,” he huffed out, sweat dripping down his neck. The fact was, he was very sick too, but much stronger, and there was absolutely no safe way Adam could travel, if his heat was as bad as it sounded.

Adan was starting to lose all logic but he managed to give Elias his address, and directions on how to get there. He shoved a knotting toy up his sopping wet hole and moaned. “Ok, yeah, hurry, Alpha,” he whined again, writhing wantonly on the bed, trying to get the knot as deep inside as he could one handed. “Mmm Elias….I’m so very wet…”

The pornographic sounds on the other end of the line made the sweat drop down Elias’ neck and into his shirt. He growled into the phone unintentionally, but he couldn’t help himself. It was almost like he could see what Adam was doing, what he looked like. “I’m coming,” he blurted out unironically, and hung up, grabbing the keys to his old car and driving off with a squeal of his tires.

After entirely too long, Elias pulled up to Adam’s flat, nervously shoving the car keys in his pocket and taking the stairs up two at a time. He could smell the delicious scent of the omega from the hall as he approached the door, and as he knocked he very nearly took it off the hinges.

“Come in,” Adam called out, the door unlocked. The Omega was sweaty, and on his back with his legs in the air, a knotting dildo deep in his soaked hole. The whole place smelled of his heat, leaving a fevered sweetness that hung thickly there. Nostrils flared and the journalist writhed wantonly, mewling. He let out a mating call, one hand sweeping over puffy and yet pert pink nipples. “Alpha!”

Elias couldn’t be bothered to strip down, he simply unzipped his trousers and let them fall, kicking them off and climbing on the bed. There was something different about him, as his instincts took over, he pushed Adam’s thighs back and growled. “Omega,” he responded, reaching between his legs to pull out the knotting dildo. He stroked his engorged cock and tossed the implement aside, plunging inside his drenched, crushing heat.

Adam gasped loudly, his fingers curling around Elias’ biceps as he looked into his eyes. He knew then he was in a rut and that their cycles had synced. “Fuck!” he moaned, his hole clamping around the Alpha’s shaft, sucking him in greedily. It felt unbelievably good, having that need and ache massaged. “Alpha…” he mewled, purring as more slick flooded them both.

The Dane felt possessed, leaning his full weight down over Adam and plundering his mouth greedily as he fucked him. He wasn’t gentle or hesitant or shy in this moment, just a wild animal as he growled and bit at the journalist’s sweet lips, sucking his tongue and pistoning his hips against him. Adam was so impossibly wet, his delicious smelling slick covering them both and drenching the mattress beneath them. Elias was incapable of forming words, just driving in and out deeply with every thrust, long, rhythmic movements, grunting like a beast - like the man bull he was.

Chest heaving, Adam tugged off Elias’ shirt and pressed his nose into his neck, lost in bliss as he raked his nails down the Alpha’s muscular back. He couldn’t speak either, not much, and he moaned whorishly as he was taken just as he liked it. The Omega stuck out the tip of his tongue, running it over the Dane’s mating gland to collect his scent there. It was so good that he couldn’t help but cry out a breathy, “Oh yes…”

Feeling his lips on his neck, Elias nearly snarled with need, his biology making him desperate to take Adam, make him his own. He wrapped one large hand along the side of his neck, thumbing over his adam’s apple before kissing him again, heatedly. He nearly crushed him, knees folded back almost to his ears, pinning him down with his powerful biceps. His thick dark blond and grey curls grew damp and tight, clinging to his forehead. “Elskede, ahhh, ohhh god, helvede, min skat, ahhh yes,” he groaned, Danish melding with English in his haze.

Adam gasped, catching his breath. He’d never felt such raw passion, then again he’d never let anyone see him through a heat. Without warning, the Omega came, digging his nails into Elias’ back, sucking the Alpha’s tongue lewdly, pulling back to meet his eyes as his jaw shifted in a pleasurable cry. He spilled down between his thighs, over the man bull’s massive cock as his hole quivered for that knot. “Knot me, oh god, Alpha, give me your fucking knot-”

The tight channel of Adam’s body gripped him so perfectly, he panted raggedly, watching the Omega come hard around him. In a split second, before he could stop himself, he tangled his free hand in Adam’s curls, yanked his head back, and sank his fangs into his mating gland. As the taste washed over his tongue, he bore down in earnest, teeth sinking deeper. The Alpha pounded relentlessly until his seed pulsed up his shaft and deep inside him, and Elias shook and howled his pleasure. “Adam!! Mine!!” he shouted, his knot thickening and filling to seal his seed inside. 

At this point, Adam was far too blissed out to realize what was going on, all he knew was that he was claimed and for now, it felt fucking wonderful. He let out a loud purr, holding Elias’ head to keep him over his gland, feeling the electric charge of their newly formed bond surge through him. “Alpha, oh Elias!” he cried out, coming again as his rim squeezed his mate’s shaft, sealing them. The feeling was indescribable really, though once his heat was over, or maybe even before, who knew how he’d feel about the force bite. After all, he’d warned the man bull not to do the very thing he just did.

Elias laid gently on his side, tugging Adam with him, feeling like he never had in his life. Full, complete, and utterly happy. He laved his tongue over the wound, his saliva helping close the wound, savoring his taste and scent. “My Omega,” he whispered, spent, even still running his hands over Adam’s naked body.

Adam purred again, taking a breath as the hormones from Elias’ bite and saliva surged through him. He kiss him softly, and closed his eyes, sleep starting to overtake him, but he’d need him again, he’d need a lot of things before his heat was over. The Omega was confident his Alpha would take care of all of his needs - food, bathing, his knot, and rest. As they lay there, in the nest that he’d built, the brunet smiled and snuggled into his mate. “Alpha…”

Elias was sleepy as well, and held him close as they lay there, breath gradually slowing to normal. “Wake me when you need,” he whispered, continuing to kiss and nuzzle Adam affectionately until he fell asleep.

“Okay,” Adam whispered and sighed contentedly, dozing off in his mates arms.

***

The two newly bonded mates spent the coming days doing nothing but trying to keep clean, stopping to eat in brief interludes, but mostly wrapped in one another, coupling until they were both sore and aching, completely insatiable for one another. Elias could scarcely even think of anything else but filling his Omega over and over with his seed, and with each feverish night that passed, he only wanted more.

But after almost a week, the fevers abated and their cycles had run their course. Elias was smitten, desperately in love with Adam, and as his head cleared, he only hoped Adam wouldn’t be too angry with him, or resentful. He hoped the bond would be enough to make him happy.

Normally, Adam’s heats lasted about three days, but this one had gone for five and he was spent. He woke up, stretching and rolling on his side as he slung his leg over Elias’ body. “What the bloody time is it?” he asked, not yet aware of everything, not until he went to scratch his neck. No, no, he thought to himself, waking up fully at that, realizing he felt the bond. It had been nice during the moment, when he wasn’t himself, and it would now, if he’d allow himself to admit it but he couldn’t. Adam Towers was not going to be tamed or controlled by an Alpha. Sitting up he ripped the covers off of them. “I cannot believe you, Elias! You bit me after I distinctly told you not to. Just fucking great!”

Elias woke with a start and sat up in bed abruptly, looking over at Adam. He sat there silently with his mouth open, and like watching a pile of plates fall off the end of a table, he began to come apart. First, his eyes, blinking large and deliberately as they glazed over, his lower lip trembling. It wasn’t the first time he’d been rejected, and it wouldn’t be the last. Adam’s words cut to his heart, and he threw the covers off, frustrated and angry. “I should have known better. You wouldn’t appreciate a strong, smart Alpha,” he huffed, getting up to start putting his clothes on in jerking, halting motions, very like a temperamental toddler. He looked back at Adam with a desperately sad glare, big fat tears rolling down his face.

Adam felt the tug of their bond, his Alpha’s desperation, anger, and sadness; he wanted to go to him, soothe him, and his biology all but screamed at him to, but he was pissed. Even more because of his bond pulling him in that direction. “What I don’t appreciate it is you breaking your promise, Elias,” he spat, and got up, his whole body sore but sated. A bit of come drizzled out of his ass from the night before and he laughed, sarcastically. “Perfect! You know, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you to see me through my heat. Now we’re bound, forever. Cry all you want, that isn’t going to save you every time you bloody fuck up! Get out! Leave me the hell alone!”

Elias gasped as a squeak of shock tore through him. He expected the anger but throwing him out like an animal? He was completely dishevelled, buttons not lined up and shirt untucked, but he didn’t even care. His face was beet red and tears flowed freely now. “You’re wrong, Adam Towers. I’m the best thing that you could have hoped for, and you’ll be very sorry! Very!” he shouted, his voice raw and cracking, and he stormed out, his shoes in his hands.

“No I won’t!” Adam yelled out, and stomped over to lock the door behind Elias. He instantly felt a pang of sadness and grief through the bond, whether it was his or his Alpha’s, he didn’t know but he had to get focused. He was not going to be at the mercy of this bond. He could overcome it, or better yet, find a way out of it. No, he knew that was bollocks. There was no way out of it, so he’d have to learn to just accept things as they were. The Omega paced, and then pulled on his pajama bottoms, going to make a pot of coffee and an retrieve a scone.

***

The drive home was unbearable for Elias. Tears burned his red-rimmed eyes, blurring his vision so badly he nearly got into three accidents. He tried to calm his breathing, but he felt like his entire chest was on fire, a horrific pain in the pit of his stomach. He was in full blown panic, his breathing come in fast and shallow. By the time he’d gotten back to Rye, he’d pulled over no less than four times to masturbate - sobbing the entire time - as well as vomit. The feeling of separation was the worst thing he’d ever felt in his life, and he crawled into bed heaving with sobs, shaking and rocking himself, praying he could simply pass out and the pain would somehow stop.

It didn’t, though, and after two days of this agony, he called Gabriel in desperation. His younger brother scolded him for being so stupid as to bond with an unwilling omega, but the sound of Elias’ pathetic, weak, hoarse wailing drowned him out. He hung up on Elias, deciding maybe he needed to go check on him.

***

Gabriel had decided to leave that same day; the truth was after years together taking care of him, he still had that level of concern, especially after all they’d found out together about their father. As irritating and stubborn as Elias could be, he did love him.

It was no surprise when he came in - he smelled him before he saw him. The wretched stench of unwashed man-bull hung in the house like a cloud of sadness, and he found his brother in the fetal position on the floor of his living room, wrapped in a blanket, wailing weakly. “Lort, Elias,” he cursed as he approached him, leaving his bag by the door and going to kneel beside him. “At least let me get you off the floor, come on, sit on the couch,” he prodded. He groaned and hefted the bulky man up, using all his strength to help him up to the furniture. Reluctantly Elias did so, but immediately leaned back, crying pitifully.

“He doesn’t want me,” Elias sobbed into his hands.

“You mated him when he specifically asked you not to. I mean... I don’t know anything about him other than he’s a journalist, but if he threw you out, he must have been powerfully angry. He’s likely as ill as you are, Elias,” Gabriel pointed out.

“He needed me, he used me for his heat, and then he decided he was just...just done...done with me, like the way they...the way they...what they do to studs when they don’t n-n-n-n-eed them anymore,” Elias cried brokenly. He paused, his shirt drenched in sweat, and grabbed a nearby rubbish bin to vomit with a horrid retching sound.

Gabriel dry heaved, gagging at the sight himself due to his own unfortunate tick. “Oh god,” he said, quickly rising to run to the sink and lean over it to compose himself. After choking a few more times he composed himself. “I am here to take care of you, Elias. For one, you need a shower badly. Come on,” he said, grabbing the man’s hand and pulling him up.

Gabriel helped Elias bathe, got him dressed in clean clothes, and forced him to eat, but each of those things was short-lived, momentary relief. The Alpha was suffering from the illness of a broken mate bond. There would be no getting better unless the Omega he’d mated with came back to him, or vice versa.

After a few days of this, Gabriel couldn’t sit by any longer watching poor Elias suffer. He rifled through Elias’ things until he found the man’s address, and decided he was going to have to pay him a visit. As a beta, he was at the very least a somewhat neutral party. Leaving Elias with a flat of bottled water and some microwavable food, he left and headed to London to find this “Adam Towers”.

***

Adam tried to go to work the day he’d kicked Elias out but the pain was unbearable, the grief, oh god, it was palpable to those around him. So at his boss’s insistence, he’d gone back home that evening and curled up in the covers that smelled like Elias. The Omega sobbed, shivering, and rolling around in the sheets he didn’t change. He felt pathetic for behaving this way but he couldn’t help it, he missed his mate.

The first night, he’d cried out for Elias, screaming ‘Alpha!’ but there was noone there, no Elias, no hope. Adam went back to sleep and on the next day, he finally ate, and cleaned up, trying to whip himself back into shape but it was really no use. What the bloody hell would he do? He asked himself. The Omega wasn’t the type to grovel, or even apologize really, especially not when Elias had broken his promise, but something had to be done.

Just as he was getting ready to make a choice, there was a knock at the door, and Adam padded over, looking rough despite his shower and opened it. This man, whoever the hell he was, smelled like Elias, and the Omega’s eyes widened. “Who are you? How do you know Elias?”

Gabriel squinted and put his hand over his mouth; Adam’s smell was horrendous to the beta, and he grimaced and coughed a bit. “I’m Gabriel, I’m his brother, and I’m sure you might know why I’m here,” he said grimly, looking around inside.

“Right,” Adam said, and then stepped aside, gesturing the man in. He tried to seem composed, confident, and sassy like usual but he just wasn’t up to it. The Omega closed the door behind Gabriel and went to sit down on the couch, curling up under the blanket from the bed. “How is Alp - Elias - how is he?”

Gabriel looked at Adam sympathetically. He put on a nice front, but he could see - and smell - that he was suffering. “He’s just as sick as you are. Well you are probably having an even harder time of it, it looks like.” Gabriel picked up a questionably damp blanket, setting it on the floor before he sat down in a nearby armchair. “He’s an idiot. He’s not dumb, people think he’s simple or something but he’s not. But for his behalf I’m sorry for what he did.”

“It just wasn’t….it wasn’t the way I’d always imagined being bonded. I thought I’d never be,” Adam said, feeling tears beginning to well up again just at the mention of Elias’ name, not to even take into account that Gabriel seriously smelled like him. Beta’s had no smell, not in that sense, unless they’d spent a lot of time around an Alpha or an Omega, so Adam’s mate would smell him too when his brother got home. The Omega covered himself up deeper, lying on his side as a wave of nausea hit him again. “I shouldn’t have kicked him out like that. He’s kind, and… well he lies a lot, but he’s sweet, and I don’t…. I don’t deserve someone sweet. I’m not a good person really.”

Gabriel nodded. “He’s had a rough life, and that much probably seems obvious. A lot of shortcomings, believe me, a lot. I lived with him our whole lives - I’m the baby brother and yet I’ve always taken care of him. But in other ways, he’s taken care of me. I got picked on in school, bullied, and he always stood up for me. He has a heart of gold, a big heart. Too big, and far too sensitive.” Gabriel sighed and rubbed his face. “But he would take care of you. He’d protect you and I know he’d love you as long as you live - even if you treated him bad, he’d still love you because that’s how he is, he can’t help it.” He looked with his giant, owl-like eyes at Adam, hoping maybe he could get through to him.

The Omega dipped his head, feeling like a total asshole. He knew he was an asshole though, which was uncharacteristic of those possessing his secondary gender. “He loves me already, I can...feel it through the bond, or whatever,” Adam said, gesturing idly with his hand. He licked his lips, swallowing an accumulation of saliva, which made him hold up a finger and run into the bathroom. He retched until he felt as though he had no stomach left. “Oh god…” he moaned, wiping his mouth and then rinsing it before walking back into the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?” he called out over his shoulder, getting ginger ale for himself. He was considering everything Gabriel had said and he also knew there was absolutely no way around the bond, and he couldn’t sustain life being this sick all the time, neither could Elias.

Gabriel felt himself heaving again simply from hearing Adam, but there was nothing in his belly fortunately. He composed himself after wheezing for several minutes. “Ginger ale, yes, please. Thank you,” he said somewhat meekly, embarrassed at his unfortunate compulsion. Adam struck him as being so very different from his brother, he wondered how they’d even hit it off so intensely, but that was biology for you. When two people synced up, idiosyncrasies and differences in personality or background didn’t matter at all, only animal instincts.

Adam brought over two ginger ales and handed one to Gabriel, sitting on the couch once more. He crossed a leg over the other and covered back up in the Elias scented blanket. He knew he and his Alpha were as different as they could be but for him it wasn’t just biology, it was his kind eyes, his build, his heart.... It all struck a cord in the sassy journalist. “Did I hear you just dry heaving. I hope you didn’t vomit on my persian rug,” he chuckled, trying to seem more himself but it wasn’t really there or meeting his eyes. “I need to see Elias,” he blurted out finally.

Gabriel looked down, a bit shocked, shaking his head. “No, I didn’t,” he replied to the first part. The second declaration from the sweaty, sassy young man elicited a sigh of relief. “I hoped you might. I can bring him here, if that’s what you’d like,” he suggested. He was honestly not sure Adam would appreciate Elias’ humble home, seeing as how the brunet seemed to have very particular, and stylish tastes.

“That would work best, I think,” Adam nodded, his heart racing at the thought. He felt a little better already, just knowing he’d get to see him soon. “When will you bring him?” His logical mind was still chiding himself for being one of those needy Omegas that pined for their mate like a little bitch, but alas, it was what it was. Since that was out of the way, he asked a question that had been curiously on his mind. “So you’re part owl right?”

Gabriel looked at him and nodded unblinkingly. “I am. That was what father’s records showed, all the research and experiments. With all I know of science, it’s a miracle we all survived and thrived as well as we did. Some of us better than others. Well, aside from certain unfortunate side effects, like my gagging problem,” he sighed, taking a sip of his ginger ale. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” Adam said, noticing that Gabriel was far more intellectual than Elias, which wasn’t an issue but it was interesting. Then again, owls were always depicted as smart. Taking a sip of his ginger ale, the Omega felt another pang of pain, a near whine escaping his lips. He tried to cover it with a cough and then ran his shaky hand through his curls. Good god, it had only been a few days. If it was this bad now…. “Right. Well then, uh, not to get off topic but when can you have him here? I need him, please.”

Gabriel nodded. “It’s about an hour and twenty minute train ride, and a train is faster than driving, so the soonest would be a little over three hours. I can call him and let him know to be ready, and I’ll help him get here. I’ll accompany him, I mean. He’s in no shape to travel alone or drive,” the man answered, running a hand over his balding head and pulling out his phone. He refocused on Adam. “I know it’s not the best circumstances, but maybe you two can make it work?” he said weakly, genuinely hoping this would ultimately be the best for his older brother.

“Well, we’re bonded for life now, so we damn well better try,” Adam smirked, but then nodded, sighing. He finished his drink, and then laid on his side on the couch, curling into the fetal position. This was certainly not how he’d act around well….anyone, but he was in pain. “Please call him, get him here. I’ll pay for your expenses. I’m not hurting for money, as you can see. I just need him.”

Gabriel brushed the fabric of his suit and rose. “I’ll leave now. We’ll be back in under three hours, alright?” he said, and nodded. “And, thank you.”

“Sure, thank you, Gabe,” Adam said, with a nod, and hunkered under the covers as he watched the beta leave. He was so emotional right now, he needed his mate more than anything, and once he was alone, he burst into tears. 


	3. Chapter 3

The journey back went fast, and Elias was ready with bags packed when Gabriel came. They went straight to the train station, people giving them a wide berth and casting disapproving stares at Elias and the odor emanating from him. To anyone but his bonded mate, he smelled terrible. Elias was already miserable and embarrassed, cheeks burning and wet eyes cast down when he wasn’t shooting reproachful glances at strangers. It wasn’t his fault he smelled badly, it was just nature, and everyone should know that. Poor Gabriel suffered in silence, quiet but for the occasional gagging cough. 

To Elias, it was an eternity. He was in agony, his stomach in awful knots and his head throbbed. He sporadically broke down into tears, mumbling things that made no sense, something about how it wasn’t fair, but all his younger brother could do was keep him hydrated and tell him it wouldn’t be too much longer.

Finally, they arrived at Adam’s doorstep once again. Elias could smell his mate from the sidewalk in front of the flat, and nearly broke down the door knocking. “Adam!” he called out desperately.

Adam rushed to the door, nearly tripping as he opened it, and wrapped his arms around Elias, pressing his nose into his neck with a deep purr. He was crying again, and what the bloody hell was that about? Either way, he was instantly feeling much better. “Oh, Alpha, I’m sorry,” he said, shaking, and almost in shock as to how he was acting, but Elias was here, he was with him and that was all that mattered.

All was forgiven in that second; Elias gathered Adam close in his arms, scent marking him and growling as a flood of relief washed over him. He was taking air into his lungs in great pants, making himself lightheaded, but his sturdy legs held him up. He walked Adam backwards into the apartment. “I don’t care, Adam, it’s okay, jeg elsker dig, kæreste, I love you, “ he said almost frantically, just so happy to be able to hold him again.

Gabriel stood in the doorway awkwardly, eager to leave. “Alright, well, I’ll be off now. Elias, let me know if you need anything,” he said.

“Ja, tak bror, tak, thank you brother,” Elias said.  

“Thanks, Gabe,” Adam said, all but panting as Elias held him like that. He didn’t say he loved him back, as those were words hard earned from the Omega but deep down, he was sure he was starting to feel it. Instead, he kissed his mate, once the beta was gone, and ran his fingers through the Dane’s hair. There would be much to discuss, but for now, he just wanted to  _ feel _ . “I bloody well missed you,” he finally said, pulling back for air to look into the emotional eyes of his Alpha.

Elias’ brown eyes were damp with emotion, he was so overcome with the relief of simply holding him, but there was definitely more. He felt the hesitation from Adam and mentally chided himself for blurting it out; he needed to be less open with those things, Gabriel always warned him. “I know. We should, we should,” he whispered, unbuttoning his own shirt clumsily.

It wasn’t that Elias couldn’t express himself, but more than Adam wasn’t ready to do the same. He stroked his face and helped him out of his shirt, running his fingers through his chest as he licked his lips and nipped at his Alpha’s. “We should...what, Alpha? Do you wish to fuck me?” he purred in question, removing his own shirt. He’d showered while waiting for his mate to arrive, preparing for this very thing.

“Please...please, yes, yes,” the Dane begged, rough broad palms rubbing over his smooth chest. He leaned forward and licked over his mating scar, his tongue running flat over the ridges as hormones surged through him powerfully. “Omega...I need to be inside you.”

When Adam felt Elias’ tongue over his mating mark like that, he let out a breathy purr, and climbed the Alpha’s body, wrapping his arms and legs around him. “Alpha, take me to the bed,” he said, biting at the older man’s lips, and his chin. “Fuck me, knot me. I need you.”

Just like that, those magic words brought out that animal side of Elias. He picked Adam up easily, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down. Elias quickly got undressed, watching his every move as he exposed himself, all dark tanned skin and silvery blond fur. His dripping girth swung freely between thick thighs as he stood beside the bed and stroked himself before climbing in. “Adam...Adam I’ve wanted you again so much…”

Adam stripped out of his clothing and tossed it on the floor, spreading his thighs as he watched Elias in equal measure, his sizeable pink cocklet lying hard against his taut belly. “I’ve thought of you constantly, without even a plan to do so,” he confessed, purring out the words as slick began to seep from his hole. He wanted his Alpha more than anything, needed him inside to resolidify their bond anew. He couldn’t deny it any longer, they were mated for life.

Elias wanted to take his time and enjoy his mate, but right now he knew they both needed each other desperately, and in the dim haze of his arousal, it seemed that being around the Omega was ramping up his arousal even more. He crawled up the bed and pushed himself between his thighs, rubbing his dripping bull-cock over Adam’s entrance only a few times. As he lay his body over Adam’s he entered him, sinking into the welcome warmth like he was always meant to be there, like he fit perfectly, and his mouth fell open in bliss. “Adam…”

“Elias…” Adam moaned, hooking his legs around his Alpha’s hips, heels digging into his ass. He grasped his face and kissed him, slow and deep, savoring the taste of his tongue against his own. Their hearts seemed to beat as one, breathing synced, and the Omega knew this was his paradise, right with his mate. It would still be an adjustment, and he knew he’d still be a little asshole sometimes, but he was confident that his Alpha and himself could work it out. “I...oh fuck, yes, harder, darling.”

Elias’ body was naturally athletic and muscular, and he moved like a majestic beast, ass flexing as he worked up to the perfect rhythm. His thrusts were powerful, the heavy tip of his cock dragging over Adam’s prostate as he moved in and out. “Helvede, skat, harder, yes,” he panted. What he lacked in eloquence, he made up for in other ways - or tried to. “Adam you feel good, so good…”

“Your cock was made for me,” Adam said, letting out an Omegan growl as he was taken just as he needed. He wasn’t in heat, but this was amazing. Using all of his muscles, he rolled Elias onto his back and began to ride him, whipping his hips quickly as he braced himself with flat palms on his mate’s furry chest, slick dripping down his furry balls. Without warning, he leaned down after a few minutes and bit the Alpha’s mating mark, sealing their bond in a whole new way. The younger man lapped at the blood, his ass bobbing up and down along Elias’ thick shaft.

Elias howled at the sensation, more from pleasure than pain. He was confused - he never even knew Omegas that marked their Alphas - but he loved it. Sharp nails dug into Adam’s thighs, and he loved how powerful the little brunet was. Something stirred within him and he bucked his hips up harder and growled back animalistically. “Adam, Adam, I’m going to come soon…”

Adam rode harder, faster, purring deeply as he licked Elias’ neck, relentless in all of his ministrations. He kissed up to his mouth and plunged his tongue inside, moaning wantonly. “Go on then, Alpha, come for me,” he breathed, his hole squeezing his shaft to milk his spend and pop his mate’s knot. The Omega came hard then, slick spilling down, and over Elias’ balls as his cocklet spurted pearly come. “Elias! Oh fuck, Alpha, give me your knot-“

“Ahhhh!” The Alpha cried out, gripping Adam’s hips hard, snapping into him as he unloaded inside, shooting his seed deep as his knot swelled and locked them together. He chanted unknown words in Danish and moaned against Adam’s mouth, kissing and licking and biting desperately as he rode out his orgasm. “Adam...Adam…”

“Elias… my Alpha,” Adam whispered and then chuckled at himself, purring as he did. He kissed his lips softly, then nipped at them, resting atop the Dane’s solid, sweaty frame. He was sated and felt much better. “God, that was a bloody revelation. I missed you so damned much.”

Elias became emotional as he sometimes did, eyes wet and kissed him over and over, touching and stroking his hair as though he was afraid Adam would vanish. Remembering himself, he rubbed his eyes to dry them and took a deep breath. “It was very, very good. I..missed you too, Adam,” he said a little haltingly, nervous about how the bossy, rather dominant Omega would act now that the sex was over.

“I’m still mad at you somewhat,” Adam said, lifting his head once more to look at Elias and when he saw that expression, he kissed him, holding his face. “It’s alright, what’s done is done, but I think you should move in with me. I am not moving to the country, Alpha. But we are mated for life now, and we should see how we get on with one another. I know you love me, and I do have feelings for you, but we need to spend more time together. What do you say?” he asked, relaxing his brows, and smiling brightly at the Dane, rubbing his nose against the other.

Change made Elias anxious; it always took some time for him to come around to any new idea, and he was quite stubborn. However, the one thing that overrode that was that he couldn’t bear to be separated from Adam again. It had been far too painful - he needed his Omega. He sighed as he hemmed and hawed quietly to himself about it all. He could protest, he could fight him on it, but what good would it do? He’d left Ork, and that was a big move. He loved Rye, but he loved Adam more, and even if Adam didn’t love him yet, he needed to be with him more than anything else. All these thoughts swirled in his head when after a long silence he finally looked at Adam. “I will move here. I will move In with you, if that is what you wish, skat.”

“I think it's the best choice, and...” Adam took a breath, looking at Elias after he got off of him and laid on his side, fingers running through ashy chest hair. “...and I do want it. God help me, but I bloody well  _ do _ ,” he said, and then felt the apprehension in their bond over the decision the Alpha had just made. “Maybe we could go to Rye on weekends? You could keep your place there? I… I’m a stubborn asshole, or so they say, but I don’t want you to be unhappy, Elias. I warn you though, I will be hard to live with at times, but there’s no going back now.”

Elias’ eyes grew large and hopeful at that. “Would you? Would you like to go to the countryside sometimes? Maybe that’s a good idea, maybe we should keep it. If you wanted to, I think I’d like to,” the Dane said, all his words a bit rushed. He looked down at the Omega, marvelling at his good fortune in finding such a beautiful mate. Of course, it wasn’t a surprise, after all Elias knew he was quite a handsome Alpha. But just then, he found himself mesmerized looking into those enormous blue doe eyes, and he wrapped a long ringlet around his thick finger. So soft. “I couldn’t be unhappy with you, though, I can’t imagine.  You’re my...my...I mean….I…” he looked down shyly, his face turning red. “You make me happy,” he said quietly, looking down.  

Never before had anyone tugged at Adam’s heart strings the way Elias did, and that was even before they’d bonded. He leaned in and kissed him again, his lips, cheeks, nose, and eyelids. “I’m yours, yes, your Omega and mate,” he whispered, and kissed him once more for good measure. “We’ll keep it then, your place in Rye. I’m glad I make you happy, but I can be a handful, Alpha, I just want you to know that in advance. I like nice things: clothes, jewelry, perfumes, and cars, and I want something when I want it, but I know that I want you, without  question.”  He sighed, still fighting himself a bit inwardly, and then added, “You make me happy too.  _ Evidently _ .”

Elias smiled crookedly, sharp fangs peeking from beneath his moustache. “I have a little money from my father’s estate. We split it all up between my brothers, but I was the favorite and I got the most,” he said, and that was quite a fabrication as he had only gotten enough to live and certainly did not get the most. “I will get you anything you like Adam, of course, all that you deserve and need.”

Adam wondered if Elias was pulling his leg again, realizing he would need to work on that lying, but either way he was a successful journalist, and was well off all on his own. That conversation about the dishonesty would be had later, and as far as money, well, he could sustain them if need be until his Alpha could find a good job. Which made him think. “Thanks, Elias. I know you’ll do your best to take care of my needs. On that note, where do you work? Or do you not have employment yet?”

Elias felt awkward yet again, not sure of how to explain to Adam that Gabriel had taken care of him almost exclusively all his life, as they lived on the meager salary he made as a teacher. When his father had died and they found their brothers, they lived in Ork. He was good at manual labor, being a man bull he had extraordinary strength. But he didn’t want to appear unsuccessful in front of Adam. “I haven’t found anything yet, but I’m looking,” he finally huffed out.

“Elias…” Adam began, tracing his mustache with his finger. “If we’re going to live together, I need you to be honest. All the time. I mean everyone fibs, I do it as a journalist, but I need to trust what you say.” He kissed him then, looking at his mate knowingly. “I can get you work a janitor at my job or there is a construction site across the street. I know the foreman there quite well.”

His eyes flickered up at that. “I just...I don’t want you to be ashamed of me. My father and brothers were.” Elias’ voice went quiet, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. “I can work, ja. Tak…”

Adam felt that tug on his heart strings again, and he swallowed, kissed Elias’ cheek and his lips. “I’m not ashamed of you. I just want you to be to honest with me. I know I kicked you out before and it hurt you, but I’m in the now. Be yourself, and I’ll help guide you a little. You can help me be less of a jerk. You already are, in fact.”

Amber eyes widened. “Oh, you’re not a jerk. I’ll be...yes, I won’t lie,” he stammered, blushing again. He grinned shyly, staring somewhat awestruck at just how beautiful the young man was. “You’re so handsome,” he purred, brushing his hand over Adam’s cheek reverently.

“Thank you, on all accounts,” Adam purred back, an Omega sound as he licked his rosy lips and smiled. He knew he was handsome, or beautiful, as some called him due to his feminine features, but he was rugged too. So it meant a lot that Elias could see that. It appealed to the journalist’s vanity wonderfully. “You’re quite sexy yourself, you know.”

“Thank you. I’m glad to know you see that,” he said with a little smile. “You wore a green scarf the first time you came to my house. It was very nice on you,” Elias added, unable to stop twirling a silky curl around his finger.

Adam chuckled, and kissed Elias yet again, unable to stop. He wrapped his limbs around his mate, not minding that his Alpha was doting on him like that. “You like that, do you? I’ll have to wear it again then,” he said, and flicked his tongue over the Dane’s lips. “And yes, I do see it, I see _ you _ , Elias.”

Elias blushed again, loving the attentions of the Omega. He captured Adam’s tongue as it slipped over his bottom lip and suckled it lightly with a moan. Now that they were both marked and bonded, the man-bull knew he would always be his and his alone. “I do like it, I like... _ you _ .”

The Omega smiled at that, over Elias’ lips and ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel the thrum of their bond at the proximity and knew his Alpha more than liked him. “I like you too, Elias, even if you do lie,” he winked and then rolled over on top of him since the knot was deflated, peppering kisses on his face. “I’m rather peckish. How about you?”

Elias didn’t really consider what he did lying, after all if you believe something, that makes it true for you, right? Not thinking much more about it, he rubbed his hairy belly and nodded. “Yes, I’m quite hungry. What do you eat? Or what do you like to eat?” he asked.

“Sushi, escargot, veal, duck confit, things like that,” Adam answered, having moved off the top of Elias once more. He didn’t care of Elias fibbed sometimes, or embellished, as long as the important things were said with honesty. The Omega was sassy, it was just how he was, like his mate was who he was. “I like simple things too. Pizza, for starters. Always a classic. What about you? Oh, I’m not big into cooking like most Omegas...” he said, arching his brows.

Poor Elias didn’t recognize most of what Adam rattled off, but he did know pizza, of course. “I can order pizza, yes. For delivery. So we don’t have to leave,” he said, getting up and looking for his phone in his pants pocket. Elias knew in the back of his head that Adam was out of his league, that under no normal circumstances would a man as cultured and attractive and cosmopolitan as Adam Towers ever even give him a second look. But now they were together and he decided he might need to get help to be worthy of the Omega. Maybe he could go shopping, or get some new clothes. He was sure Adam wouldn’t want to be seen in public with him. “Yes, a pepperoni pizza, please.” he held the phone away and looked at the Omega. “Is pepperoni okay?” he asked, scratching his bare belly.

“Sure, darling. Also with olives if you please,” Adam answered, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at Elias since he could feel some sort of a distress or maybe even worry. The Omega rolled onto his belly and sighed, what a past few days it had been; he pulled out his phone and began to check his messages, texting back his boss, and a few coworkers.

Elias finished up ordering and hung up, wandering to find his trousers and put them back on. He also located an undershirt in his bag and put that on, a white tank top, then went to sit in the kitchen and wait. Not wanting to be rude, he thought it would be best to let Adam do whatever he had to in peace.

In the kitchen, he picked up a tabloid magazine that had one of Adam’s articles in it, and he flipped through it, looking for his work. When he located it, he read, completely absorbed in the story. Adam finished up and walked into the kitchen, having slipped on a blue satin robe. He came up behind Elias and kissed the back of his neck, wrapping his lithe arms around him.

“What do you think of your article?”

Elias’ eyes were wet, and he started a bit when Adam touched him. It made him sound remarkable, and while the headline and summary were a bit sensationalistic, the rest of it was compassionate and very complimentary. It made him feel special, handsome, brave, and strong. Unique, but not the way people almost always treated him, not like a freak. “D-d-d-do you really see me this way?” he asked.

Adam kissed over to Elias’ lips and nodded. “I do in fact. Yes,” he answered, nipping at his lips and jaw. He did feel that way about his mate, thought he was very special and for that reason he wouldn’t be embarrassed to be seen with his Alpha. “I… I am falling in love with you. I just want to make sure you know that.”

Elias touched Adam’s cheek, cupping it in his hand, almost trembling with reverence. His mouth hung open slightly, as though he was about to say something, and he licked his lips, blushing nervously but still touching the Omega’s face. He brushed his thumb over Adam’s stubbled, sharp jawline and nodded. In a rush, words tumbled out before he could stop them again. “I love you, Adam….I mean...I mean ahhh...You’re the most beautiful...well...you’re more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever seen. Even more beautiful than Gabriel’s mate. Much much more attractive, in fact,” he emphasized, though honestly one couldn’t even compare Ellen to Adam. Adam looked like a model. More than that, if Elias was honest with himself and Adam, he genuinely loved him, had been in love with him even before the heat/rut had happened. He dropped his hand again and looked shyly at the Omega, if one could manage to look shy and awkward even after the sex they’d had with one another.  

“Thank you,” Adam purred, and then straddled Elias’ lap, hiking his robe up a little so he could do so. “I… I love you too, Elias,” he said and then grinned at the compliments. He knew he was gorgeous really, and he had modeled when he was younger, to help get through college, but that was neither here nor there, was it? The sassy Omega stroked Elias’ face, kissing him softly. God, he’d gone soft. This Alpha had hit his weak spot, and was making him into a bloody romantic fool. Exhaling through flared nostrils, he shook his head and gazed at his mate. “The things you do to me… what  _ ever _ am I to do with you, my handsome Alpha?”

The Alpha looked with completely besotted, blinking amber eyes at Adam, his hand trailing beneath the robe to caress a muscular thigh. His cock twitched at the weight of the gorgeous brunet in his lap, and he leaned forward, eyes open, placing a kiss on those tempting, often quite sassy kitten lips of his. It was the way the curved up at the ends, an almost continuous little smirk, that was ever so tantalizing. After a pause, he looked down, his shoulders sagging. “I am not perfect. I have flaws, which I try to overcome. I don’t admit them to many people, Adam. People think something is wrong with me because of my...because of how I am, the bull part. They say I’m ugly and unwanted. They mock me behind my back. I am afraid people will find us very mismatched and say that you...wonder why you would want me. I know it’s because I’m handsome and I have this very excellent, thing,” he waived at his nether regions. “But it’s also because I took advantage of you and bit you when you asked me not to.” he looked down shamefully.  

Adam sighed and took Elias’ chin between his fingers, tipping his head up to look at him. “Shh, Elias. Look, no one is perfect. All we can do is try to improve but I… love you how you are and I’ll be damned if I’ll let anyone else tell us how to live. Those that know me wouldn’t dare say a word. At least not to my face, and you are handsome. Your cock is amazing,” he grinned, and flicked his tongue over the Dane’s lips. “Yes, you did behave in a rather naughty fashion but I liked you before that, I felt… a connection to you. I never feel that with anyone. So be happy, don’t worry. Okay?”

The Dane gave a little sigh of relief and a small smile. His wide brown eyes filled with warmth and he looked at Adam as though the sun rose and set by his beauty. “That makes me feel good, Adam. I will always protect you and serve you, my Omega. Jeg elsker dig,” he whispered. “That means _ I love you _ , in Danish.” 

Adam smiled, his rosy lips curving. “I love you too, Alpha, and I’ll… try not to be such a smart ass. No promises,” he winked, and kissed Elias again. Damn he was fucked. He was utterly fucked because of the soft Dane he was sitting on.

Overcome with emotions, Elias pulled him against his body, tucking his chin into Adam’s shoulder and holding him tight. “You can be smart as you like. I’ll like you no matter what, Adam.”

“Ah, Elias,” Adam began with a hum, stroking his mate’s back. He gave incredible hugs, he thought to himself and he found himself purring again, a deep vibration resounding through both of them. “You make me quite soft. Do you know that? I can’t seem to resist you. I like you no matter what.”

Elias purred, more of a growl of happiness but still quite Alphan, and rubbed his nose over Adam’s neck, inhaling as much of his scent as he could. They were quite the odd couple, and yet something so deep within each of them resonated with undeniable power. They were drawn together, and it was more than just biology at work.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Elias fell into their own domesticity, learning each other; it was challenging since they were so very different but they were mated, so they had to make it work. Adam found that Elias had some rather peculiar habits, like needing to masturbate often; he couldn’t keep up with his sexual appetite, which was saying something for the Omegan minx. He knew it was due to his bull DNA, and so he wasn’t offended. Still, it was trying, likely for both of them. Adam made his Alpha emotional more than once due to his sarcasm, but the curly-haired journalist really was falling in love with the big, temperamental softie.  

“Elias!” Adam called out, sighing as he looked at the mess in the kitchen. “Come here.”

The curly-haired Alpha came out of the bedroom in his tan shirt and beige pants - everything he owned was varying shades of brown, though he was oblivious and thought he looked quite handsome. “Yes, Adam?” he asked, hands in his pockets, looking around curiously.

Adam looked at Elias’ attire and licked his lips thoughtfully. “Today we are taking you shopping, but first,” he said, gesturing to the mess. “You simply cannot leave dishes in the sink without scraping them. Nor can milk be left out like this. It will attract bugs or vermin.”

Elias looked confused. “We left cheese outside all the time, though. I thought...I thought I’d cleaned the plate. Are you certain it was dirty? That seems wrong,” he said frowning at the dishes and narrowing his eyes. “Someone must have used it again,” he said suspiciously, looking around and then back to Adam, slightly defensive.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Adam tapped his fingers on his forearm, looking at Elias with some annoyance. “So someone broke in, and ate from the kitchen as we slept, then left it, didn’t steal anythin, and left our home?” he asked, sighing as he picked up the plate to show his mate. “I thought we’d discussed your penchant for embellishments. I am certain it’s dirty because there are food particles on it still, even now.”

“Embellishments?” Elias grumbled and took the plate from Adam’s hands. He mumbled something unintelligible, obviously in Danish, and began to wash the plate. ‘I will wash it, again,” he said. He did remember lessons learned in Ork, how to treat people and not lying, and so he huffed, a little angry at himself, working in the sink.

“Thank you,” Adam said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. He was cranky, but he always was before his coffee. He turned and began to make a pot, moving things around a bit frustratedly. Once it was started, he picked up the milk and threw it out, since it had curdled overnight as well. “Now I’ll have to go to the bloody market today.”

Elias cast a side-long glance at Adam. Gabriel had told him that part of making a relationship work was compromise, and he knew his stubbornness was one of his weak points, even if he hated to admit it. “No you don’t, Adam. I will get it, on my way home. I have the interview today,” he reminded the brunet. He smoothed down his shirt after drying the dishes. He was sure he’d do well in the interview since he was very good and charming, but part of him was still nervous.

“I know we’ve practiced, but maybe I should go with you?” Adam offered, and wrapped his arms around Elias’ neck, leaning up to scent him. He kissed his jaw, then his lips, smiling at his mate. He loved him, yes, undeniably so, and he knew he did. “And… thank you, for washing the dishes, darling.”

Elias purred under the touch of his Omega, just glad Adam was not angry with him anymore. The argument had been forgotten now, as he considered his suggestion. “Come with me? To the interview? I...that might be good. Would you?” he asked, a little hopefully.

“Yes, of course I will,” Adam answered, smiling over Elias’ lips. He didn’t stay mad because for one it was hard to with those big amber eyes looking at him that way, and he didn’t want to upset him for the interview. “As I said, I do know the foreman, his name is Logan and he owes me one.”

Elias nodded. “Well, I’m as good as hired then!” he exclaimed. He picked up his tan-colored windbreaker and put it on proudly, and waited by the door anxiously. “Are you ready, Adam?”

“You are, yes,” Adam grinned, and nodded, walking over once he grabbed his scarf since it was chilly. He wrapped it around his neck, and locked up, keys in one hand, as the other took Elias’. “We have plenty of time before the interview, we need to grab some breakfast while we’re out.” 

Elias was used to the cooler temperatures since it was quite cold in autumn and winter in Denmark. His windbreaker was sufficient, plus he tended to run warmer being an Alpha. He followed Adam down, and they headed to a nearby cafe for breakfast first, just as he’d suggested.

Once inside the cafe, after a brief car ride, Adam sat down in the booth and took up the menu. “What do you think you’ll have?” he asked, looking at his handsome Alpha over the menu. He was famished in all honesty, and it all looked incredibly delicious. “I think I’ll have eggs benedict, and coffee.”

“Chicken sausage and an English muffin,” Elias declared, eyes darting anxiously over to the waitress. “I wonder if she’s seen us yet,” he said, just a little too loudly, and a couple at another table turned to look at him. He frowned at them, thinking it rude for them to do so, and huffed a little, setting the menu down.

Adam turned and smiled at them, then looked at Elias, taking his hand. “It’s alright, Elias, I’ll handle it,” he said, and then got up, walking over the waitress. He grinned at her, not flirtatiously, though she might have thought it was, and said something, not audible from where the Alpha sat, bringing her over.

“There we are, Alpha, you order first, hm?” Adam said to Elias, as the blonde waitress looked at both of them, much more alert and aware now.

Elias stared pointedly at her; he could tell when someone was flirting, and she was looking at his Adam just a little more than he’d have liked. Still, he knew sometimes he could be abrupt, and he bit his tongue. “Yes, well, I’ll have the chicken sausage and an English muffin, with strawberry jam, and coffee, please,” he said. “My Omega will have eggs benedict and coffee, too.” he folded the menus and looked at her, trying to draw her attention away from Adam. His mustache twitched in irritation.

She nodded, and wrote it down, being a female Alpha was rare, but not totally uncommon. “I’ll have it out soon,” she said, and then walked away, flipping her hair as Adam looked at Elias. “My name is Adam, by the way. Not, Omega,” he huffed, though secretly, he liked Elias’ reaction to the other Alpha, even if he wouldn’t have been interested in her had been unbonded.

Elias’ face burned red hot in embarrassment at being scolded and corrected, even if Adam didn’t mean it that way, he was very sensitive, emotional and hot tempered. He scowled after the woman and then back at Adam. “She was rude, just plain rude. Should I just sit here and let her talk to me like that and flirt with you right in front of me? I think not.” He declared.

“I didn’t tell you not to defend yourself, or me, but reminded you that I am know by Adam, not Omega,” Adam reiterated, and reached out to take his Alpha’s hand. “It was rude, yes. I like that you acted that way, save for the title.”

Elias nodded and frowned. “Unskyld...I mean, sorry. I meant no disrespect,” he said, fussing with a napkin in his lap, but let Adam take his hand. “Tak, Adam.”

“Elias, my love…” Adam began, feeling himself soften all over again. Still a bit annoying that he was becoming so...domesticated, but he was minding less each time he looked into the Dane’s warm, emotional eyes. “It’s...it’s alright. No frowning. Ok? I know you didn’t mean it that way. I just needed you to know for future reference, in public. At home, you can call me anything you’d like.”

Elias nodded. “I understand now, yes. Forgive me?” he asked timidly, his brown eyes a little red and watery now. He took a sip of water to try and collect himself.

“There’s nothing to forgive, baby,” Adam whispered, and rubbed his foot against Elias’, arching a playful brow at him. He didn’t like seeing his mate upset, and could feel it in their bond. It made him emotional too, to a degree, and he felt himself sniffling a little. “I love you.”

Elias smiled crookedly at Adam, his heart flooding with love for the Omega. It was then the waitress came back with their food, setting down Elias’ first and then Adam’s. Elias looked at her suspiciously though he was simply too hungry to make any further comments. He looked at Adam’s plate as she left. “Is it to your liking?” he asked, holding his fork tentatively.  

“Everything is to my liking,” Adam flirted, wrapping his lips around his fork as he took a bite of the eggs benedict. He pulled it past his mouth slowly, arching a seductive brow. He couldn’t help it, his Alpha was positively sexy. “How about yours? Is it...to  _ your _ liking?”

Elias felt himself hardening and was grateful for the tablecloth offering some privacy. For some reason, the way Adam ate was incredibly arousing, and his eyes glazed over a little as he stared. He blushed and looked down quickly when Adam arched his eyebrow. For some reason, that was also very arousing. Well, everything about Adam was, for that matter. He realized he was going to have to take care of his problem in the men’s room before his interview, or he might embarrass himself and not get the job. “Ja, it’s uh, very much to my liking, min skat,” he smiled awkwardly, his cheeks stained crimson.

Adam grinned, and winked at Elias, licking a bit of food from his lips before he took another bite. Wiping his mouth, he had a sip of coffee, keeping his eyes on his mate. “I’m…  _ pleased _ , you like it,” he said, softly, his jaw shifting with the words. The Omega had a higher sex drive than even most of his secondary gender, it was why, in the past, that he’d sometimes engaged in polyamory, but now that he was mated, he wouldn’t; still, it left him wanting sex quite often. The journalist popped a piece of turkey bacon into his mouth, and leaned back to let the food settle before finishing. He was always careful about overeating. “Are you feeling alright, hm, darling?”

Elias cleared his throat as his eyes darted around to see if anyone was looking. They were not. “I believe I need to...excuse myself...to the bathroom, Adam,” he said his eyes drifting pointedly down and back up in the hopes he might understand what he meant. “I’m not feeling quite myself, you know?”

“Of course,” Adam said, taking another bite of his breakfast. He wanted to join him, but their food would be cold that way, and it would take much longer. Besides, Elias had to do that a lot and even the Omega couldn’t keep up but when they got back home, he’d gladly help him out. Then again… “Do you need some help? Something… quick?”

Elias’ eyes grew wide, and he bit his lip nervously. “No, no. The food might get cold. I’ll...I’ll be right back,” he said, and rose so suddenly he hit his knee on the table and jostled everything. He held the napkin discreetly at his waist, and shook his head at the coffee which had sloshed briefly from his clumsiness. Flustered, he did a funny little running hop to the bathroom, escaping behind the closed door and sagging against it with a huff.

Adam had watched him go, grinning to himself, and fixing the items on the table. He clenched his cheeks to keep the slick at bay, so to speak, and continued to eat. The waitress came over and smiled at him, her nostrils flaring. Clearly she could smell his faint scent.

“So, that’s your… Alpha?” she asked, refilling their drinks.

“Clearly, yes,” Adam said, giving her a look of annoyance.

“You could have had much better, he’s… he’s not good enough for you, if I may say so.”

“You bloody well may not!” Adam exclaimed, his lip curling into an Omegan snarl. “He is very handsome, and not a rude twit like you. Now, if you’ll kindly leave the bill and be on your way…”

The manager came over then, asking if everything was alright and Adam nodded. “Oh, it’s lovely. In fact, I’ll be doing an article on this place very soon. It will be all about the unwanted sexual harassment and slander received on my person, and against my Alpha.”

“Sir, no, please. Let us pay for your breakfast, and Susan will be talked to, I assure you it won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” Adam said with a huff, and shooed them off. He sipped his coffee, and smiled to himself. Free breakfast? Not too bad in all honesty.

Elias had come in a matter of minutes, little squeaks coming from the bathroom though he tried to keep his voice down. He only had to close his eyes and picture the way Adam looked eating that sausage, his lips shiny with grease, long, pale, nimble fingers delicately holding his fork. He was gushing over his knuckles, but somehow managed to only get one tiny stain on his pants, down by the knee. No one would suspect what it was, he decided, splashing cold water on his face and washing his hands.

When he came out, he was glad he’d finished eating, and he looked at Adam who had quite a suspiciously amused look on his face. “I can pay the bill now if you’re ready?”

Adam turned his head towards Elias, scenting the come, even if it was a small spot. His nostrils flared and he licked his lips, grinning. “I’m ready, but the nice establishment has paid for our breakfast, and I wager, the next successive ones as well, should we dine here again.”

Elias’ amber eyes widened in surprise. He glowered at the waitress, who was looking horrified and embarrassed in the corner. “What did she do?” he asked. He remained standing, waiting for Adam first, but they needed to be going because his interview was soon. He looked a little anxiously at his watch and then the door.

“She was a bit rude, but don’t worry, my love. I’ve handled it, and spoken with the manager,” Adam said, and then stood, taking his Alpha’s hand. He walked with him out of the restaurant, smiling over at his mate. “Come on then, let’s get you to your interview. You’ll do just fine.”

Elias smoothed down his shirt and zipped his tan windbreaker up, assured that Adam knew what he was doing. He was so lucky to have such a smart, handsome, good Omega. “Thank you,” he said as he held his hand.

They arrived at the construction site, just across the street from where Adam worked, and headed up a small set of stairs that led to the trailer that served as the mobile office for the site. A woman sat at a small desk just inside, a computer, phone, and stacks of files there. “You must be here for the interview,” she said, looking at both men. “Are you both here for this?”

“I’m a friend of Logan’s,” Adam began, smiling at the Beta woman, “I wanted to say hello and then I’ll be outside while they have the interview. He’s expecting us both, actually,” he assured her, not really liking the woman’s expression but Logan and he were good friends, and he knew the interview was just a formality really.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded. “I’ll call him. He’s at another part of the work site. You can have a seat,” she said, gesturing to a couple of chairs next to a water cooler. She picked up a walkie talkie. “Your interview is here,” she said curtly.

Elias eyed her disapprovingly, not caring for her attitude, but said nothing. He made himself at home, took a disposable paper cup from next to the cooler and got a drink of water, offering some to Adam first. “Thirsty?” he asked with a small smile for his beloved.

“Sure, thank you,” Adam smiled, and took the little cup, wrapping his lips around it before he took a sip. It was good, and he appreciated how attentive his mate was even in a situation like this. The Omega was tempted to take his hand but he didn’t, not wanting to potentially arouse him.

Elias took a seat, crossing his legs and examining the room as he sipped his water. He shouldn’t be intimidated. This was a long way from that awkward “interview” he’d had with Franz’ boss, and besides he had Adam with him and Adam already knew the man. He glanced over at his mate and smiled but looked away, knowing if he stared at Adam too much it would be distracting.

Adam wrapped his scarf tighter around his own neck, securing his scent underneath it, and sighed, quietly tapping his fingers impatiently. That was when he scented his friend, the Alphan smell unmistakeable. Logan walked into the room, big, muscular, and just in a white tank top, work jeans, and coveralls.

“Adam!” Logan grinned, almost wolfishly, but not flirtatiously. They’d had a tryst long ago, but Logan was mated now with an Omega of his own. As Adam stood up, Logan resisted a hug, because for one it wasn’t professional, but also, Elias was there, so he shook his hand, gently, and then looked at Elias.

“You must be the mate I’ve heard so much about from Adam. Nice to meet you, Elias. I’m, as you guessed, Logan,” the dark, salt and peppery haired man said, extending his hand to the Dane.

Elias fortunately didn’t notice anything unusual about the exchange, shaking the other Alpha’s hand vigorously. “I am. I’m Adam’s mate. I’m a hard worker, very strong. You won’t find a better worker than me, I can guarantee that much,” Elias babbled, just a bit of his nerves coming out and revealed in his chatter. He grinned awkwardly at Logan, nodding at Adam.

“I’ll be just outside,” Adam said, and he touched Elias’ arm to soothe him subtly before smiling at both men, and leaving.

Once Adam was gone, Logan gestured to the chair in his office. “Let’s talk in my office, Elias, it’s a bit more private,” the other Alpha said, kindly, but decisively.  Logan closed the door to the office and sat behind his desk. “I’ve heard good things about you, so I don’t doubt that one bit, and you’ve got the job, but tell me about you. Have you done this sort of work before?”

Elias nodded, meeting Logan’s gaze a bit more steadily. “I have done farm work. We had a farm in Denmark, with chickens and sheep, a bull. I did many repairs around the house and took care of the animals. I’m handy with tools and building things, and I learn fast,” he said, rubbing his damp palms on his thighs and taking a deep breath afterwards. “I’ll do a good job, you have my word.”

Logan nodded, his strong arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Elias curiously, seemingly sternly, brows drawn. It only lasted a second and then he smiled, leaning back in his chair. “You’ll do just fine as long as you work hard, and don’t lose your cool. Juan has a smart mouth but just ignore. If he says anything out of line, you come see me, okay, Mister Dittman?”

Elias grinned then, crooked shark teeth flashing but his eyes were warm. “Yes, sir. You’ll be very glad to have me on your team. I’ll be on the lookout for Juan, sure. Don’t like rude people very much, but I’m here for the work so I don’t see any problem, as long as people are reasonable! Thank you, Mister Logan.” He leaned forward, hands folded in his lap politely.

“Just Logan, please,” the man chuckled deeply, and then stood up. “Alright, well we’ll see you tomorrow morning at six am, we start early and we get off late. Twelve hour shifts, five days a week, and a saturday for half a day, every other week. If that works for you, we’ll start you at twenty an hour.”

Elias grinned and stood up as well. That was good money. The hours seemed long, but it would be worth it to be able to give Adam the things he wanted and pull his weight. “Thank you, Logan. I won’t let you down,” he said and turned to leave then, feeling incredibly excited and optimistic.

When he emerged from the trailer, Adam was outside. “I got the job,” he announced proudly.

Of course Adam knew he would, and he smiled at Elias, walking over to wrap his arms around his mate’s shoulders, kissing him twice. “I’m pleased, and quite proud of you, Alpha. Congratulations, my darling,” he crooned, scenting him. He’d thank Logan later. “I think we have cause for celebrating, don’t you?”

Elias’ chest puffed out, his shoulders drawn back, and he placed an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “Yes, I think so. You likely know the best place. Let’s go there and I will buy us something! I think cake!” he said happily, a spring in his step and a little more confidence than he’d felt in some time.

Adam chuckled and nodded, continuing to smile over at Elias. “Yes, cake, sure. But also, champagne,” he said, leaning into his mate as they walked back to the car. He was quite happy that his Alpha was so excited. It made him feel a warmth that spread through his body. “I love you.”

“I love you too, min skat,” Elias answered as his thoughts drifted to how delightful cake and champagne would be. “Where can we get those things? Or do you have to work now, right?” he asked as they crossed the street to the car.

“No, I’m off today, I return tomorrow, when you do,” Adam explained, though he’d do some work from home later on in the evening. He would enjoy their celebration tonight, then it was back to the grind tomorrow. “We can get them at the market, just down the road.”

Elias was excited and couldn’t conceal it. There was an extra hop in his step as they crossed the street, and he almost pulled Adam along beside him as he held his hand. “We can celebrate all day then,” he grinned, biting his lip as he stared at Adam’s loose curls and how nice he looked in his scarf. “And all night, well some of the night, if you know what I mean…”

“Yes,” Adam chuckled, happy to see Elias so elated. He almost struggled to keep up, and shook his head at his mate, playfully. “We will celebrate, love, sure, but I need you to slow a bit, hm? I’m not as fast as an Alpha like yourself.”

“I meant sex, Adam, if you want it,” Elias blurted out, probably louder than he should have. The one hand in his pocket fingered the emergency square of toilet paper he kept there always, just in case. Getting a job that was good and being able to perhaps get something nice to spoil his Omega with had him in a very very good mood, though he tried to calm a little so as not to alarm Adam. “But certainly only if you want, of course,” he said, sobering his expression a bit as they neared the shop.

Adam turned to Elias, and stopped him, grasping his face and kissing him hard, but languid, not caring who saw. “Yes, baby, sex. I decoded that puzzle. You can fuck me all night, if you’d like? I know I’d like that,” he grinned, licking his lips as he pulled back and took Elias’ free hand. The Omega was far from alarmed, nor was he a typical skittish one. “Cake, champagne, and mating. A good night indeed.”

Extremely pleased by his response, the Alpha leaned into the smaller framed man. “Good, yes, I would like it, skat. Good,” he repeated. They entered the shop, where Elias picked out a cake, leaving the champagne selection to Adam. After a minor squabble with the shopkeeper over a clearly mis-marked price on the cake, the man decided it wasn’t worth getting the clearly excitable, and quite large Alpha upset, and gave it to him for the price he asked.

Adam selected a bottle of Cristal, and then walked over to soothe Elias, paying for the items. “Shall we?” he asked, batting long lashes up at his Alpha, ready to get back home. It was nice being out and about but the thought of their time alone that was pending, had him more than ready.

Elias nodded rapidly, noting the pink blush of Adam’s cheeks, which was likely from the chilly air, but it didn’t matter the reason. The man-bull wanted to be alone with the sexy brunet again, and he grinned and took the bag of their purchases in one hand, reaching for Adam’s with his other.

“I’m excited to get home, Adam. We have much to celebrate. I can buy you something too, a gift, when I get paid. What would you like most?” Elias couldn’t help but talk too much when he was nervous or excited, and in this instance, he was excited.

“I have you, which is all I need,” Adam smiled, walking to the car to get in. He kissed Elias first and sat down, cranking the engine up, once his seatbelt was on.

Elias buckled in as well and headed home, glancing with smitten eyes at his love as they drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined chapter 5 & 6 to just 5, but it's a long one and less waiting this way! :) Thanks for all the love!

It didn’t take too long and they were back. The Omega unlocked the door, and walked inside with his mate, grinning. “Home sweet home.” 

Elias brought the bags into the kitchen and took down plates and glasses. He darted a mischievous look at Adam, opened the box,took a bit of frosting and snuck up to Adam, dabbing a finger on his cheek and retreating to the counter again. Adam laughed, and then ran over to the cake and did the same, putting on Elias’ nose, and then his lips, leaning up to lick the frosting from them.

“Yum.”

The Dane got a wicked look on his face and dipped his fingers into the frosting once more, sweeping across his neck and then leaning in to lick it off, teeth scraping roughly. “It tastes better on you,” he said with a smirk, lifting his eyebrows. “Much much better.”

“Take off your clothes, Alpha,” Adam said, beginning to take his off, hastily. He got the bottle of Cristal, and popped the top, pouring them each a glass, but he set his own down, now naked in front of his mate. “I want to drink this right off of your body… and you can lick the frosting off of me….” he purred, seductively.

Elias had never done anything like that before, and blurting as much out just then, suddenly shy but excited. His heavy cock grew visibly under his pants, tenting them with the hard outline. As instructed, he began to unbutton his shirt and pull it off his broad shoulders. The thick rug of fur covering his sinewy chest was then revealed, followed by the treasure trail running down further. By the time he’d slid off his trousers and was fully naked, his cock had filled entirely and hung between his legs, a long stream of clear fluid dripping off the tip. “I’d like that, as you can see,” he said, somehow blushing despite being completely naked.

“Oh I can see,” Adam grinned, licking his lips as he reached out and ran his fingertips down the Alpha’s body, to his large cock. He gripped it, and go down on his knees, right there, pouring a bit of the champagne over the shaft, licking it all off. Suckling, his eyes flitted up to Elias, his cheeks hollowing. “How’s that?” he asked, popping off and pulling the foreskin into a little makeshift container which he filled with more of the bubbly.

Elias’ hands flew out to brace himself on the counter, a loud groan reverberating from the big man. He stared down at Adam, who looked sinfully pornographic between his legs, sucking his obscenely large cock. The champagne tickled in a funny way, but the cold of the bubbly fluid was contrasted by the heat of the Omega’s mouth, and it felt better than anything he’d ever experienced before. “Adam…!” he huffed out. “It’s… it’s the best, really, in-incredible…!” He responded, looking down with worshipful greedy hunger at the brunet.

Adam then drank the champagne from Elias’ cock, moaning as he swallowed him down, and placed the cool glass along the parts of the Alpha’s cock he couldn’t quite get down his throat. He removed it quickly, then reached up blindly on the counter, and gathered some frosting, smearing some on the Dane’s balls, before going down to lick it off, his eyes mischievous, and seductive. “Is it then? Tell me, have you ever had anyone taste  _ all _ of you? Your ass, for example?”

Elias’ mouth dropped open and his knees nearly buckled. “N-n-n-no, Adam, no one’s ever done...done that, to me? I’m n-n-n-ot…” he stuttered, still reeling from the sensation of the cold glass and Adam’s very skilled tongue, and the great many magical sensations flooding his body. “Oh Adam...that’s...that’s very good, but...you don’t have to, you know,” he said. It was very hard to fathom that an Omega would do that to an Alpha. Elias had a rough, muscular, but utilitarian body, and while he thought he was handsome enough, the idea of a beauty like Adam doing that to his ass, was almost too much. He couldn’t argue that it felt incredible though.  

“Take me to bed, Alpha,” Adam demanded, standing up after another lick to his balls to clean off the frosting. He grabbed the champagne, and waited for his strong mate to carry him into the room, so he could then show him exactly what he’d been missing. The Omega, as it had been made known before, wasn’t the typical definition of his sex, and if he wanted to lick his lover’s ass, and Elias approved, then why the bloody hell not? “I think you’ll like it, but if not, I’ll stop, darling.”

“I trust you,” Elias declared. He admired the young man so deeply, loved him and desired him, but the way he carried himself with such confidence and assurance, it was so unlike any other Omega he’d ever met. He picked Adam up - naked as he was - the boy carrying the bottle, and carried him as requested straight into the bedroom, a crooked smile plastered across his face.

Adam kissed Elias the whole way there, purring against his lips as he was taken to their room. He had been hesitant about being mated to him - to anyone - but now, he knew that the Dane was his true mate, and that they were meant to be. “I trust you too,” he smiled, and once he was put down, he gestured to the bed. “On all fours, or on your belly, please, Alpha. I’m going to show you…”

Elias growled, an excited, happy, deep sound of approval, and did just as Adam said, crawling on the bed on all fours, and looked behind him at the breathtaking omega. He arched his back a little, cock bobbing pendulously beneath him. “Like this?” he asked.

“God yes,” Adam murmured, and got behind Elias, raking his nails down his back. He followed it with kisses, down to his cheeks, where he nipped before plunging his tongue between them, lacing over his mate’s hot hole. “Fuck, you taste delicious.”

Elias’s eyes squeezed shut and his mouth dropped open, an animalistic grunt escaping his lips as the sensation felt at once strange and stimulating. Adam’s tongue was hot and wet, and he hadn’t ever imagined anyone doing this to him before; now that it was happening, he couldn’t believe it. His hips tipped back against the welcoming licks. “For helvede, ahhh Adam!!” he keened, muttering curses in Danish as his fists curled into the sheets.

That reaction was enough to encourage Adam and he reached a hand around, beginning to jerk his Alpha’s cock as he stuck his tongue inside his hole, scenting and tasting his mate to his very essence. Pulling back, he grinned. “No coming okay? I need that knot of yours eventually…”

Elias never even knew he was so sensitive back there, and while he didn’t have slick, he very evidently had an intensely positive reaction. He moaned and pushed back against Adam’s mouth, almost whimpering from how good it felt, and especially when Adam started pulling his cock. “It’s so good, ahh, skat, okay, I won’t come yet. Ahh, ohhh, lort!”

Adam continued then, curling his tongue and stroking Elias’ shaft relentlessly with his deft grip, as well as his keen mouth. He stopped after a few minutes, pouring a bit of champagne down the Alpha’s crack and catching it on his tongue. “Mm, Cristal right from your hole. Perfect.”

Elias’ breathing became more ragged as Adam worked; the sensations were almost overwhelming and he felt he didn’t know how much more he could take. “Adam...A-A-A-Adam, I can’t...much longer,” he stuttered haltingly, voice rough and deep. He looked back at the Omega pleadingly, and in all honesty he’d never experienced anything better than this - in fact sex with his Omega was better than all the rest of the sex he’d had combined and in truth it was a lot less than he’d ever admit.

Adam pulled away then, edging Elias right before the point of orgasm. “We can’t have that can we, love?” he asked, and then went to go get the cake, bringing it back into the room. He set it down for his mate, smearing some frosting on his pert nipples before he laid on the bed next to his Alpha, and spread his legs. “Come, feast on me, then I’ll ride your cock until your knot pops like that champagne over there.”

Elias stared at Adam, and crawled over his body. The gorgeous young man was unbelievable, like some kind of porn star, but far more beautiful than any he’d ever seen. His breath came hot against Adam’s skin as he swirled his tongue over one nipple, Lapping the frosting off and then sucking it between his teeth, something the Omega had once done to him that he particularly liked. He braced himself on his forearms and spread over Adam’s body, indulgently licking the other pink peak clean as well, and then kissing down his body, further, until he arrived between his thick thighs. For such a compact man, his legs were powerful and muscular, and Elias rubbed his furry mustached lips over smooth skin, tickling the trail between his belly button and the nest at the apex of those thighs. He grabbed a fingerful of cake and smeared it at the base of Adam’s cock with a twinkle in his eye. “Is this right?” he asked before sucking him down and licking it off.

“Oh yes…” Adam breathed out, his accent thicker when he was aroused like this. His sharp jaw shifted, nostrils flared as curls scattered on the pillow like a chocolate halo. His eyes rolled back, and a hand flew to Elias’ head, gripping his curly hair as he was taken down like that - like he needed. His mate was a skilled lover, despite the lack of experience, and the Omega had never been as satisfied as he was with the man currently swallowing down his cake covered cock. “Mm, fuck, darling, that’s brilliant, y-yes, don’t stop, my love.”

Frosting tickled the tip of Elias’ nose as he swirling his tongue hungrily around Adam’s length, making little low moaning noises as he moved over him. He rolled the Omega’s furry balls in his hands, and never had he found body hair so enchanting, but the little bit he sported was delightful. Adam was fairly smooth everywhere except of course his armpits, groin and legs. Elias continued scooping fingerfuls of cake, depositing it on his length and devouring it messily, licking him clean each time and humming with delight. “Skat, you taste so good, and and...mmmmhhh I like this,” he said, reaching up and placing a sugary finger up to Adam’s lips to see if he like a taste too.

Adam wrapped his lips around Elias’ thick finger, swirling his tongue around it, and hollowing his cheek as he held his gaze. He continued for a moment, his other hand still in his mate’s hair as his cock was sucked, and then finally pulled off the Dane’s digit, leaving it clean. “Mm, you know that was delicious,” he purred, licking his lips. “Why don’t you lay on your back, once you’ve had your fill of cake, and I’ll show you what else is delicious, Alpha.”

The Alpha’s breath caught in his throat at the way Adam said the words….he was hypnotic, and Elias felt like a bird caught in a spider web. Helpless to his charms...but he didn’t care, he wanted to be helpless. Adam was mesmerizing with his sexiness and confidence and beauty. He nodded wordlessly, moving to lay down just like he’d asked. He stroked his very big, painfully hard member, slipping the foreskin down his shaft to expose the head before letting go and allowing it to slap against his own belly as he watched the dark haired Omega with rapt attention.

Adam crawled, with the grace and seduction of a feline - ass high in the air, back arched - between Elias’ legs, kissing up them, until he reached his balls. He lapped there, up that shaft, to the tip and then moved to squat over it. The Omega grinned, slick dribbling down over the bulbous tip, one hand braced on his Alpha’s chest, and then held the base as he let gravity take him in, to the hilt. “Oh fucking-“ he cried out, taking a deep breath as he curved his spine and began to undilate his hips, back and forth. “Delicious… is it not, baby?”

The Alpha gasped, his jaw dropping as Adam’s body sucked him in right to the hilt. He fought not to come then and there, clenching his jaw with effort, eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them again, he moaned at the vision before him. Adam’s head thrown back, long neck exposed, the mating scar visible, just a bite mark pink and white, The skin there slightly raised. “S-s-so good, helvede Adam, skat it’s so good,” he huffed, his hands latched at the young man’s slim hips.

“Yes, oh Elias-“ Adam moaned, riding his mates cock like he was on a bull - well, he was - and he was a skilled handler. The Omega went faster, scratching his nails down the Alpha’s chest as blue eyes burned into amber. He leaned down and licked his neck, biting down on the flesh there to claim him all over again. “My Alpha…” he grunted, purring out the words as he took that large cock into his slick hole over and over.

If it was even possible Elias felt like his cock was still filling, bigger, hard and throbbing as his breathtaking Omega writhed atop him like some kind of exotic dancer. He was so sexy, his smooth chest flushed rosy pink as a delicate sheen of sweat began to cover his body. “I’m in love with you, Adam, Jeg..jeg elsker dig...oh Adam…” he lisped out desperately, all the sensations in his body and chest overtaking him. He drove his hips up into Adam, bouncing him a little as he rode.

“And I’m in hopelessly in love with you, Elias,” Adam whispered, against his wound, where he licked and then moved to his lips, to kiss him slowly as his ass bobbed up and down. The Omega was in love with the Alpha, his mate; they were so different, but it worked somehow, they just seemed to click. Going faster, the journalist panted, his curls bouncing as he stayed on his lover’s mouth, breathing into it as he held his face with one hand and braced himself with other. “Oh fuck, Alpha… I’m so bloody close…”

“So am I,” Elias gasped, and stroked Adam’s little cock hard and fast, desiring to feel and see his mate orgasm like this. He bit his lower lip with crooked sharp teeth, feeling that familiar heat bringing him closer to the edge. “Come for me, come, Adam,” he whispered, his hand jacking the Omega off fast and sure.

Adam couldn’t hold off any longer with the double stimulation and he came, hard and hot, over Elias’ hand and down his thighs as he cried out his mate’s name like a prayer. “Elias! Fuck, yes baby!” It was so good, so much so that he felt as though he might pass out from the pleasure of it all. He didn’t, and instead continued to ride, his hole choking the Dane’s cock. “Your turn, sexy, fill me up, knot me…”

Elias drove in and out frantically, growling like a bear, filling Adam with his seed even as he was covered in his mate’s sticky clear spend. “Min skat, oh god, oh helvede, god, yes…!” He released his cock to grip his thighs hard as he slammed into him and his knot inflated, sealing them together. “Adam, Adam…” he groaned, pulling Adam down against his chest.

Adam collapsed over Elias, kissing him heatedly, but slowing down as his body shuddered from the pleasure of it all. He purred, and scented his mate, licking over his mating gland. “God that was good. You’re incredible, Elias. I love you…”

“Wow...that was incredible. I….I love you too, Adam,” Elias uttered the words and truly meant them.

“It was… and now I think we have a proper glass of champagne together, before we go again,” Adam grinned, reaching over for the bottle as they lay locked together. “Though, I admit that drinking it from your ass was the best possible way to consume it.”

Elias nodded and propped himself up a little, caressing Adam’s thigh. He blushed at Adam’s words. “That was the...that was very much fun, you know. I’ve never done anything like that before. I really...well, I really liked it, skat. You’re unlike any Omega I’ve ever met. Not that...you’re much more than that to me, I just mean,” he stammered and stuttered a little, faltering and hesitating.

Adam leaned in then, bottle in hand, and kissed Elias softly, sighing happily as he gazed at his Alpha. “I know what you mean, love, and you are unlike any Alpha I’ve met. I think that’s why we’re perfect for one another.,” he said, smiling. “It was very fun yes and you mean alot to me too. I’ve never really loved until you.”

Amber eyes widened at the declaration. “Really?” he asked, and he believed him of course, and yet it still stunned him to hear the words. Elias took the glasses Adam had brought in and held them out for the champagne to be poured, as best he could while they were still conjoined. His knot was going down though. This was all very new to him. He felt like Adam was a lot better versed in these things than he was, but he tried not to seem too inexperienced, his pride always getting in the way just a wee bit. “I mean...I feel the same, of course,” he said with a grin.

As Elias’ knot deflated, Adam sat beside him, taking the offered glass with a charming smile. He thought his mate was doing swimmingly, actually, even if his pride was in the way. He adored everything about his Alpha. “Yes, darling, really. I’m pleased to hear you do.  Shall we toast to it then?”

Elias sat beside him. “We shall. To us, love and  Skål!” he touched his glass to Adam’s awkwardly and smiled shyly, his crooked sharp teeth flashing a shark-like grin.

“To us and our love, darling!” Char grinned, blushing as he looked at Elias through his lashes, and then took a sip.

*******

Elias had been at his job about a week. It was going very well, his boss Logan seemed to like him and be impressed with his strength, and he was hard working, picking up on direction clearly. He did have a few disagreements with some of his co workers but he did his very best to avoid too much, tending to hold back his disapproval and mostly just scowling when someone was rude. He stayed focused on the job for the most part, and he wanted to keep the job and impress his love. It mattered that he keep his beautiful Omega happy, and the young man did tend to gravitate towards the finer things in life.

One day at lunch he decided he’d surprise him with a visit and sandwich. Logan had approved him to take a full hour instead of his usual 30 minute break. It had been three months to the day since their bonding and he viewed it as an anniversary of sorts. He had crossed the street and entered the lobby of the big building when he frowned suddenly, the hairs on his neck standing up. There he saw his Omega talking to a tall, refined looking man, and by his scent, he could tell he was an Alpha.

Adam was a bit of a flirt, but he’d gotten much better at that, and mostly just charmed people in other ways to get stories or his way, but he did find Doctor Glass - or Michael as he called him - a delight to talk to, or mess with. They’d messed around in the past, just fucked really, but hadn’t knotted or went through a heat together. Still, the Omega thought nothing of it when Michael touched his arm and he, in turn, threw his head back in laughter at the joke, unintentionally exposing the long column of his throat, which made the other Alpha lick his lips.

Elias marched up to them, hackles raised at the demonstration. “Excuse me, very much, my  _ mate _ ,” he said, holding the bag in one hand and somewhat aggressively placing his arm around Adam’s waist. “I-I-I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’ve brought lunch for  _ our anniversary _ , which is today, Adam,” he said, placing emphasis on the words and glaring at the other Alpha. He openly scented Adam, leaning towards his neck and maintaining pointed eye contact with the other man sharply.  

“Yes, I’m aware it is,” Adam said, not moving from Elias’ grip but in his mind, he was just conversing, and hadn’t meant anything by it. The doctor looked at Elias and raised a brow, as though he was amused and analyzing the whole thing. Still, he kept a calm demeanor about it all.

“I’ll leave you both to it then,” Michael said, and then leveled his eyes on Adam, “I’ll catch up with you later, Adam. Enjoy your little lunch.”

Adam nodded, and turned to Elias, wriggling out of his grasp when Michael was gone. “What in the bloody hell was that about?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips as he cocked a brow at his mate. “Actually, come on, let’s finish this conversation in my office.”

Elias glowered angrily, his face reddened as he stared a hole through the other Alpha as he walked off. “That sounds like a good idea,” he huffed irritatedly, “As I would like to know what that was about too.” He clenched his jaw a little and followed the shorter man into the office, walking a bit too close and nearly crowding him.

Inside, Adam turned around to close the door and bumped right into Elias, which made him sigh through his nose. “Is this how you want to spend our anniversary? By being suspicious and angry?” He asked, centering his piercing blue eyes on maroon. “Do you not trust me?”

Elias’ eyes grew wider. “Adam, you were flirting with that man! It was as plain as day, and rude! How would you feel seeing me speak that way to another Omega? And he looked at you as though he wanted to knot you. I could smell it on him!” Elias said, shaking a bit as his eyes grew wet.

“If I didn’t let him knot me last year, I wouldn’t now,” Adam said, letting it out that he’d been fucked by the Alpha before. “And I wasn’t intentionally flirting with him, Elias, you’re jealous and overreacting!” he insisted, his tone sassy as he grew more annoyed. Down deep though, he understood, but the Omega was snarky. “Do you want to talk to another Omega then?”

Elias felt a stab in his chest at the confession, painful, irrational, and heated. His eyes grew red and tears spilled as he turned away from Adam sharply, face burning with shame. “Perhaps I do! Perhaps they would be more appreciative of...everything I have to offer that OTHER Alphas don’t!! Many, m-m-m-many centimeters worth of  _ things _ I have to offer,” he said angrily, his voice shaking and stuttering with emotion.

“You do want to? You want to be one of those Alphas with several Omegas?” Adam snapped, flashing his Omegan teeth at Elias, livid now. “Fine, bloody well go on then! Go fuck all of the city, knot them all,  _ Alpha _ , and you know, maybe I’ll go see what Michael has to offer too then, if this is the kind of man you are!” Adam picked up the bag Elias brought and thrust it at him. “Happy fucking anniversary!”

Elias gasped in shock at Adam’s words, his mouth dropping open, and let the bag fall to the floor. “Adam, no! Adam, wait!” he shouted, too loud, stepping in front of the door to block his retreat. Tears stung his eyes and finally fell, his face red. “I don’t want to knot anyone else. I only want you! Do you want that...t-that man?” he huffed sadly, edges of his mouth turning down in a frown as his bottom lip trembled.

“Of course I don’t want him, you silly, handsome man!” Adam said, exhaling again through his nose as he grasped Elias’ face in his hands. He pressed his body against his mate’s, pushing him up against the door before he wiped away tears and kissed him. “You drew conclusions that weren’t so. Perhaps I was being a bit friendlier with him than I should have been, but I have no interest in him at all. Only you. I… well you know I love you, don’t you?”

Elias’ heart ached as he realized he had probably been too hasty. Gabriel always told him he did exactly that - jumped to conclusions and acted rashly in a panic. He sagged against the door and his head drooped, eyes darting up to asses Adam’s mood. Seeing the softer expression, he sniffled loudly. “Unskyld. Unskyld Adam, I’m a...I’m stupid. I didn’t, I shouldn’t have….I just s-s-s-saw you throw your head back, expose your neck, and the way he looked at you…” He wiped his nose on his sleeve and stared with doleful brown eyes at the handsome young man.

“My head went back because I was laughing,” Adam said, speaking softly at this point, as he stroked Elias’ cheek. “You’re my mate, my love, and I could never want another. Furthermore, you are  _ not  _ stupid but perhaps you are a bit impulsive.” The Omega leaned up and kissed him softly, nuzzling him with a purr.

The scent of his mate and loving, soft words calmed him down considerably, and he sniffed affectionately over Adam’s ear and neck, tugging the fabric of his shirt to mouth over the mark he’d made there. Feeling it under his lips brought him comfort. “I love you so much, Adam. I don’t think I could be without you again. I’d never ever leave you, you know that? There’s no one else I want,” he answered, voice quiet and deep.

Adam purred again at that, and scented Elias, his fingers running up his mate’s chest as he was held in that way. It brought him comfort and he knew that he mate was perfect for him. Also, he could tell that his Alpha was sincere. “I love you too. You don’t have to be without me, you know? Neither do I. We’re bonded for all time.”

Those words gave Elias comfort. He felt very lucky to be loved by such a strong, successful and handsome young man such as Adam. He held him like that for a few moments, rubbing his nose in Adam’s neck and letting his pheromones wash over him in a soothing, comforting manner. Finally he spoke again. “Do you want the sandwich I brought you? It’s your favorite.”

With a smile, Adam nodded, bending over to pick up the sandwich. He was glad nothing had been squashed or ruined. “I do, my love,” he whispered, and kissed the last residual tears from Elias’ face, leading his mate over to his desk, so they could sit down again. “I’m sorry our little lunch was temporarily ruined due to the misunderstanding, but thank you for bringing this. I adore roast beef and cheddar with au jus sauce.”  

Elias nodded, quick to pull the food out of the bag and lay it out for them. He tucked a napkin into his shirt and sat down, opening the pop he’d brought for them to share. “I like it too. It’s from the place next door. I like their sandwiches. I’m enjoying the job, too, Adam. Thank you…”

Adam leaned forward and kissed Elias then, smiling over his lips before he sat back and took a bit of the sandwich, following it with a sip of the soda. “You’re welcome, darling. I’ve heard from Logan that he’s really pleased with your work. Keep it up and I think he might even promote you soon enough.”

Elias smiled crookedly, quickly remembering his manners and covering his mouth as he swallowed. “That’s exciting news, I’m not surprised. I’ve been working hard, I learn fast and am very strong. They seem to notice how strong I am, which is good. It’s from the bull part, I think,” he babbled quickly, taking a moment to drink from his bottle and tapping Adam on the leg with joy. “I want to buy you a present. What would you like?” He had an idea already what he was going to buy his breathtaking love, but was curious at what Adam might say.

With a grin at his mate, the Omega blushed, his lashes fluttering at his Alpha. “You’re too kind to me, especially after the misunderstanding. I have all I want, and that’s you, and these delicious sandwiches,” he chuckled, running his hand over Elias’ thigh. “Anything you might deem worthy to give me, I’m sure i’ll like but just know that I will reciprocate.”

Elias beamed under the praise. He loved Adam more than he’d ever loved anyone in his life, and despite their little spat, he knew Adam loved him just as much.

***

Adam was pretty excited. He was finally getting to cover a big story. A murderer, actually, or he was suspected of it anyway. The Beta was a man named Stephen Mason who’d killed several Omegas and kept trophies of them. Adam had tried to get an interview with him but he’d not been able to thus far so he would just have to make due. Sitting at his desk, he began typing out some thoughts. With a look at Elias, the Omega sipped his wine and sighed, “I hope I can get an interview with Mister Manson. My ratings would go through the roof.”

Elias was just as excited for Adam. He’d learned just how good he was at his job, and knew the accolades and prestige that came with a cover story. “Can I help somehow? I’d enjoy helping,” he said with a crooked smile, fangs flashing.

Adam leaned over and kissed Elias, grinning at him. “Sure, darling. You can tell me what you think of my rough draft once I’ve finished it,” he suggested, licking his lips as he looked at his Alpha’s alluring fangs and charming smile. “However, if you keep looking at me like that, I may need you to help me in a way that won’t have anything to do with this story.”

Elias blushed and looked down with a coy smile. “I’m always happy to help you min skat in any way you need me to...including the...article,” he replied, kissing Adam in return. He slid his tongue over those soft, sweet lips, his honey gaze finally meeting his mate’s in return, and he gave a soft gasp. It was always a little intense, the Omega’s sweet doe eyes that could look so innocent and yet he knew were decidedly not. He loved it.

Adam, in one swift move, pushed Elias down onto the couch - which wasn’t an easy feat - and then straddled his lap, his long fingers curling around his mate’s shoulders as he kissed him again. “Mm, look, you’re helping me already,” he grinned, coy and seductive. “And distracting me simultaneously, not that I mind in all actuality.”

“I am...I’m distracted too, I don’t...it’s g-g-g-ood,” he stammered as he felt his cock thicken under the weight of Adam’s bottom in his lap. He was shocked at how bold his gorgeous little Omega was...bold, saucy, sexy, bossy, and the Dane was attracted like catnip.

“How good?” Adam whispered, leaning in to nip at Elias’ ear as he scented him, purring softly. His hips rolled slowly, the heat of his opening permeating through his pants. He wasn't unaware of the slick that seeped out and wet his boxer briefs either. “Tell me just how much you're affected,  _ Alpha _ .”

Elias ran his hands down over his curvaceous ass and grunted roughly, breath hitching and belly trembling. He lifted his hips to meet Adam’s body and a wet stain appeared over the fly of his trousers, pre come already forming. “So much, that I want to f-f-f-f-have sex with you right now, in your office,” he stammered, eyes darting nervously across the room to the door. It felt so naughty to suggest such a thing, but he  _ needed _ Adam.

Adam hopped off of Elias’ lap then, and pulled down his pants, and underwear, moving to his mate’s fly next. He removed his as well, and then without a word, straddled him and sank down on his cock with wanton moaning purr. “Oh fuck…. Elias-” the Omega breathed out, starting to ride his mate right away. “You feel so good, darling.”

Elias’ head fell back, slack jawed at the sudden wet, silken heat that gripped him. He groaned, unable to control the volume of his voice, and tangled thick, calloused fingers into Adam’s shaggy curls pulling him closer by the back of his neck to kiss him deeply. Deep moans vibrated through him and into his mate as he fucked up into him, savoring the pleasure of feeling his boy like this. Moving his hips faster, Adam moaned loudly, his tone husky and yet still very Omegan. He dug his nails into Elias’ arm and licked into his mouth hungrily, wet squelching noises filling his office. Thankfully, the door was locked, not that the Omega really cared anymore. More than that, people knew better than to walk in, unannounced, especially with what had happened after the Christmas party last year.  

“Helvede!! Adam, my Adam, ohhh!” Elias moaned, thumbs digging into the omega’s soft, creamy, pale hips. His sandy blond curls bounced as sweat gathered on his forehead. He loosened the first two buttons of his shirt with one hand, getting overheated from the activity even as he bit at Adam’s cherry pout.

“That’s it, my love. Talk to me, say my name, Elias,” Adam demanded, slamming his ass down onto his mate’s cock. He wrenched his fingers into his Alpha’s curls, licking his neck to collect the sweat from his skin with an Omegan growl. The journalist was on fire, his muscles flexing, and hole gripping tight, despite how soaked he was. “Mm, fuck, fuck!”

“Adam, Adam, Adam,” he chanted like a prayer, bouncing him up and down on his cock, belly shaking as he was so close to coming already. It seemed more they did this, the more he wanted. Adam’s slick dripped onto Elias’ thick, furry thighs, and his tongue on the Dane’s skin felt so good, so primal, utterly perfect.

“Elias… oh god yes,” Adam mewled, moving faster and harder, his body heating up like a volcano ready to erupt. He bit down into his mate’s skin, not breaking skin this time but enough to leave a mark as he rode his Alpha to completion. The Omega came then, hot and slick, down his mate’s cock and over his balls. “Alpha!”

Elias grunted at the unexpected suddenness of Adam’s climax and cried out when he felt the clench. His knot swelled as he came, pumping seed inside him both arms wrapped around the younger man’s sweat sicked torso. “My god, Oh god Adam!” he shouted, oblivious to the fact they were in his office. Of course they had a certain amount of privacy but it was still a place of business.

Adam hadn’t expected it either, but his mate always knew just how to get him off and in a timely manner, which was good right now since he needed to finish his work so they could head home. When he felt Elias’ knot, he purred deeply, sucking his Alpha’s tongue as his rim squeezed around it, their bodies locked together tightly. The Omega hardly cared what anyone else thought or if they heard. “Fucking…. Mmm Elias.”

“Jeg elsker dig, Adam,” Elias whispered, running his massive hands over the muscles of Adam’s back and holding him as they were tied together.

“I love you too, Elias,” Adam whispered back, resting his face on his mate’s shoulder, nuzzling him and purring once more. He’d never been so happy in all his life, not like he was with Elias.

***

After Adam let Elias read the rough draft, he felt confident and he sent it to be published. It wasn’t shedding the most positive of light on the killer, but he hardly cared, the story had to be told. It made print the next day, and with his green scarf in place, he came home from work, knowing his mate would be home later than usual, since there was a special project being worked on there.

The Omega entered, and immediately detected the scent of a Beta. It could just have been the maintenance coming by, but he felt something was off, so he took off his shoes and kept the lights off, trying to follow his nose, so to speak. His Omegan instincts were to flee, and whine, but he’d be damned if he’d do that. No, he was going to find the source.

***

Even as Elias approached their flat, he knew something was wrong. He took the steps two at a time, and the scent hit him like a stone sinking in his belly - his Omega was in extreme distress. As he stepped through the already open door, he braced himself for whatever he would encounter, ready to attack and destroy whoever would dare harm or threaten his beloved Adam.

Adam was bloody, some of it his own, but most of it was the Beta’s on the ground, lying in a pool of blood on the hardwood floor. He sat in the corner, staring at the body, with his arms wrapped around his knees. He’d found the Beta, the killer he’d written about, and had fought with him, grappling about on the floor and into furniture. It was sheer, primal instinct, one of the very basics - survival - that saved him. The stag statue that was close by had proven an excellent tool to hit the criminal with, killing him instantly.

When the Omega scented his Alpha, he looked up, his eyes wet, and let out a whine, despite himself. “Alpha....”

Elias was on the floor in a heartbeat. It was very clear the beta was dead, but his only concern was Adam. “You’re hurt, you’re hurt, no no, no,” he babbled anxiously, running his hands over Adam to find his injuries. “I have to clean you up, we...what…” he wanted to ask what happened but he was overwhelmed, sweating, brow furrowed, pulling Adam to his feet so he could evaluate him, find where he was hurt. Amber eyes burned wet with concern, anger, and confusion. “What happened, Adam?”

Adam let Elias move him to the bathroom, leaning against the counter so his mate could clean him. He took a shaky breath, and met his Alpha’s eyes, his own red and damp, lips swollen from the punch he’d sustained. “You… you remember the man, the beta, who was killing Omegas, that I wrote about? My story went to press, and was on the racks. He didn’t like what was written and he came to make sure I never wrote another,” he said, sniffling, and feeling all sorts of chaotic. “I came home and he was here. We fought for a while, around the house until I hit him over the head with the stag statue.”

Elias’ heart grew, throbbed in his chest with the chemicals that surged through him under the circumstances. “I’ve never known an omega as strong and brave as you. I-I-I-I know you don’t like it pointed out, but you must know how much I admire you….helvede, you never should have been in jeopardy though. I should have been here. Skat, I’m so sorry,” he said, running warm water over a washcloth and dabbing the blood off the young man almost reverently. He meant it too, deeply. He’d never admired anyone so much in his life, and Adam left him in awe.

Adam didn’t take it badly, for once, because he could feel the love and care through their bond. Instead, he leaned into the touch, looking at Elias before closing his eyes momentarily. “It wasn’t your fault, love. Thank you. I… well no one has ever told me that,” he whispered, and then opened his eyes again, blue meeting amber, “I love you, immensely.” He felt a swell of warmth in his chest, and it wasn’t the water droplets, no, this was awe as well, and love.

The burly Dane took great care in cleaning and bandaging Adam’s wounds, though thankfully there were none serious. The situation in the living room weighed on his mind though, and the more he turned it over in his head the more he knew what he’d have to do. There wouldn’t be any arguing about it. “Adam, we need to call the police. But we need to tell them I did this. Don’t argue, I know...how we should do it,” he insisted stubbornly. He knew his beloved would not fare well in prison, even mated, such a beautiful omega would be made to endure too great a hardship.  

Adam’s eyes widened at that, and he swallowed, cupping Elias’ jaw, before leaning in to kiss him. “Elias… my love… I,” he trailed off, emotion surging through his veins. His mate was willing to serve time for him, to take the fall, and throw away his freedom…. For him? It was unreal, and the most romantic, kind, and selfless thing anyone had ever done or wanted to do for him. “Thank you, but that won’t be necessary. I will call the police, of course, but this man is a wanted felon, a murderer. He broke into our home, and attacked me, an Omega. It was self defense and within my right to do what I did. Furthermore, it’s all on camera. The security cameras in the building and the ones here, in our home.”

“Cameras?” Elias sputtered in surprise. But of course, there would be cameras. Knowing the security in this building it seemed likely, but he’d not thought of it. Still, he wasn’t completely convinced the law would find Adam innocent, though he felt a measure of hope at his words. “Even still, Adam, I won’t let you go to jail, I just won’t. It simply won’t do.” he fretted, wringing his hands and frowning. “I can’t be apart from you, Adam,” he said somewhat desperately, and flung his arms around the smaller man, nearly crushing him with the ardor of his embrace.

Adam hugged Elias tightly and kissed his shoulder, running his hands down his back. He still couldn't believe that anyone would do such a thing for him. “Cameras, my love, yes. It'll be okay, I won't go to jail nor will you. We won't ever be apart,” he whispered, kissing the Dane’s face. It was then that he pulled back and held his Alpha by his cheeks, totally awestruck by him. “Marry me, Elias. I'll get a ring but I… I want to be your husband. Will you?”

Elias gasped at the words his beloved spoke, and he felt like his heart would burst right through his broad chest. He broke into a crooked, beaming smile, sharp teeth flashing as his eyes shone wetly with unadulterated, pure joy. “Adam...min elskede...yes, yes I...I...I want that very much, so much, more than anything. You...you really….you want that?” he asked incredulously, and even as he did so, he was showering kisses over the omega’s eyes, cheeks, forehead, and neck. Elias felt completely consumed by this love.

“I do,” Adam promised, smiling at Elias. He was glad he’d said yes, and his heart was so full of love he thought he might explode. At the very least he wasn’t sure it could hold anymore. Somehow though, it did, and with each passing second he was more and more assured of their bond, which had started as something primal, but had turned into a profound state of Eros. It was poignant and striking all at once. “I want it - you - more than anything else in the world. And I’ll get you a ring, as I said but first I must call the police,” he added, kissing Elias once more.

Elias laughed loudly, the rough staccato sound bursting from his belly with a sense of realness, of genuine happiness. His cheeks were rosy and nearly glowing, and he could see the same reflected in his beautiful mate’s big blue eyes. He was so happy he almost didn’t care at all about the dead body in the next room, but practical matters of course had to be attended first. “I’ll get the phone,” he said, and one might’ve thought the man needed it to call a taxi or order pizza for the weightlessness of his gait as he went to retrieve it.  

“Okay, baby,” Adam said, taking a breath and then turned to watch his fiance walk off. Once he was gone, he turned to the mirror and checked on his wounds, fixing his hair. Gods, his scarf was torn and he looked hideous. It wouldn’t do, but at the moment, he didn’t rightly care.

***

The police arrived and crime scene investigators advised the two men they’d have to go to a hotel for the night while they processed the scene, but not until they’d been thoroughly questioned. Trusting Adam’s lead, he told the truth but made certain the men knew he wouldn’t let Adam out of his sight at any cost. The detectives did insist upon questioning them separately, as was routine procedure, but when everything seemed to line up exactly as Adam had detailed, and with the tape to back him up, they were soon on the way to their temporary home for the night - a nearby hotel.

“Do you want to move, Adam? Will you feel safe there again? I’m willing to move. We could go to my cottage awhile if you like,” Elias said as he finally undressed, water running in the bathroom as he drew a bath for his mate.

“I am not fearful really, but I don’t know who all he told, if anyone, before visiting me. Likewise, I know this will be all over the papers tomorrow. I think moving might be wise, and your cottage is a good idea. It’ll be one hell of a bloody commute for us both, but we’ll need to take off for our honeymoon anyway,” Adam decided, his finger on his chin as he though. He realized the water was ready, so he took off his clothing and then sank in the water, sighing happily. “God this is just what we needed, isn’t it, darling? Thank you, for everything, and mostly for agreeing to marry me.”

The wheels were spinning in the Dane’s mind, plans, things he might need, extra furniture. He’d need the job Adam had gotten him now more than ever. “We’ll ride in to work together. We’ll find another place in the city, after the honeymoon, I think,” he said matter-of-factly. Pulling his own shirt over his head and tugging off his trousers, he climbed into the tub behind Adam, sudsy water splashing all around, but he didn’t care for the mess. “I’ll always protect you, from here on, Adam,” he whispered against the soft curve of the Omega’s ear.

“I know you will,” Adam whispered, not caring about the mess either at the moment, he was just happy to feel his mate behind him, and the way his skin tingled when he whispered like that. “We’ll do all of that, yes, sure, love,” he added, not even considering that in that moment he was, in fact, submitting to his Alpha’s authority. Adam was in love, and there was no denying it now.

***

Elias stood in front of the mirror in the men’s room of Courtyard Royal Exchange, straightening his bow tie. With Adam’s help, he’d been fitted for a very dapper, well tailored suit in navy blue, one that matched beautifully with the suit Adam selected for himself. He patted down his hair, turning around and checking out his profile. Yes, he was quite proud of himself, and frankly couldn’t wait for his brothers to finally meet his very attractive new mate. Even though all had been prepared and planned out, he had butterflies in his belly at the thought of marrying Adam. He felt very lucky and full of love.

He walked out to the main hall where the civil ceremony was to take place, and looked for his family to wait for his husband to be to join them. When the music began to play, Adam walked out in matching suit, a flower pinned to the lapel in lieu of a bouquet, and walked down the aisle. Logan was the one to walk him there, since he had no family, and he’d become a good friend to both of them. Once in place, everyone sat down, and the Omega smiled at his husband to be. “You look dashing, love.”

Elias blushed bright pink and smiled warmly. His mate looked breathtaking, his shaggy curls circling his head more silky than ever, blue eyes shining and skin perfectly pink and glowing. “And you look so handsome, Adam,” he murmured, his voice quiet as the man approached them to officiate the union.

“Thanks, love,” Adam whispered, turning to face the officiator.

Elias peeked over at his brothers, all four men and their own spouses seated in front, and he couldn’t help a raised eyebrows and smile as he noticed them all looking quite impressed, even the usually disgruntled Franz. He’d shown them he really was the best brother having the most attractive and beautiful Omega he’d ever laid eyes on in his beloved Adam.  

Adam’s boss was there, Logan of course, and a few Beta females from work, but no family. Either way, he smiled at Elias, and then his brothers, listening as the officiator spoke. When it came time for his vows, he cleared his throat.

“Elias. How we met, and became mated was, perhaps, a bit unorthodox, or… instinctual. But nonetheless, it was meant to be. I usually don’t subscribe to that line of thinking, but with you, I know it to be real. You’re my truemate, and while we are different, I love you, and couldn’t live without you. You are the most handsome, kind, and loving man, and Alpha, I’ve ever met. I’m thankful for you, and will spend the rest of our lives, proving that,” Adam said, a tear in his eyes as he placed the ring on Elias’ finger.  

Elias felt overcome with emotion as he listened to Adam’s words, and the rest of the scene fell away in his eyes when he spoke. It was suddenly like no one else was there except them as he focused on his mate, and he sniffled a bit as he took the ring and got Adam’s out.

“Adam, I agree that how we met and bonded was unconventional, but you never have made me feel less than I am, and you’ve always shown me respect and love. I consider myself the luckiest man in the world to call you my mate, and I promise to protect you with my life and love you forever. Jeg elsker dig, Adam. I’m yours as long as we both live.” He smiled and placed the ring on Adam’s finger carefully.

Adam was equally moved, and a hot salty tear sprung from his eyes, trickling down his cheek as he smiled at Elias. He and Elias finally looked back at the officator, signalling they were ready.

“I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss,” the officiant said with a broad grin, and no sooner had he said it than Elias pulled Adam into his arms to kiss him. A chorus of cheers could be heard from the front row as Elias’ brothers and Adam’s friends all clapped and cheered boisterously. Gregor made some inappropriate hooting noises as Franz shot him a look, but everyone was far too happy to say too much about it.

With an emotional, happy laugh, Adam wrapped his arms around Elias’ neck and kissed him again, his ring glinting in the light as the sun shone down on them in that beautiful courtyard. It was perfect, everything from the scenery to the music playing. Even if it was an intimate gathering, that was how they both had wanted it. Pulling back, the Omega purred, quietly, not even caring that he had done so. He turned to the crowd and grinned. “We are bloody well married everyone!”

Elias growled in an ecstatic, possessive, please little sound and nuzzled his silky curls and behind his ear. “I’m married! We’re married! And I love this man so much! It’s the best day of my life,” he gushed, nearly drunk with happiness.

“We should all have a drink, then, kom nu,” Gabriel said, slapping his older brother on the back as the others gathered round them.

Elias ushered everyone into another room off the main hall where they had a bar and tables set up, just a few all lit with candles, plates of food distributed throughout. It was perfect and magical, and raucous laughter echoed through the hall as they celebrated the union of the couple.

After a bit of drinking and talking, a beautiful song came on, and Adam looked at Elias, grinning. “We need to have our first dance as a married couple now,” he said, and stood, offering his hand to his husband. “Do we dare?”

Elias looked down shyly and took Adam’s hand. “I’m happy to dance with you, ja. I know how,” he said a little loudly, though no one was debating him, he felt he wanted to impress his beautiful husband and not embarrass him. He took long slender white fingers in his own larger, rougher hands and pulled him gently to the dance floor.

Adam walked with Elias out into the center, the lights dimming as he hooked an arm around his mate’s neck, the other holding his hand out to the side. They started to sway, and he arched a coy, and yet loving brow at him, leaning in to kiss him. “I love you.”

The Dane smiled down at Adam and returned his kiss, finishing it with an unashamed scenting of his neck. He kissed under his ear and whispered, “Jeg elsker dig, my beauty.”

***

They spent their honeymoon in Elias’ country cottage in Rye, making love constantly for days. Elias had done a bit of research and took them to a gorgeous beach known as Camber sands, as well as Rye castle and Camber castle. It was a great escape from the terrifying episode in Adam’s old apartment. They decided to stay there, just as they’d talked about, until they were able to find a new, bigger place in London proper nearer their jobs.

Adam couldn’t be happier, and he knew Elias couldn’t either. They’d mated by primal instinct but in that, they’d found love, a life, and a purpose, with _each other._


End file.
